Tommorow is a new Day
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Yah need some help?" His voice was low pitched and coarse but in a good way. Like having your back scratched and getting goosebumps. Dammit. "Gee...what was your first clue?" Caryl AU- no zombies. trigger warnings see AN first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

AN:

Hey not sure what this is. First and foremost trigger warnings in this for numerous things; drunk driving, spinal cord injury etc. I'm hoping to show a slightly humorous Carol in this but IN NO way am I minimizing or mocking what happened to her in this story. Wanted to make that clear before the anons start. If you don't like don't read. If I get enough interest I will continue, so let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

 ** _Chapter 1_**

It was a day Carol would never forget. A day that changed her life and the trajectory she had planned. All her hopes, all her dreams, all her plans, maybe not gone, but now so seemingly unattainable that she wasn't sure if they would ever been in her reach again.

But then again, there was a lot that seemed unattainable lately from her chair she thought with a grunt as she maneuvered her wheelchair closer to the shelving in the supermarket aisle. Dammit, why were the good cookies always on the top shelf?

It had to be a conspiracy by the able bodied. Taunt those poor souls who just couldn't reach the good stuff, with their tallness and their legs that worked, and their stupid selves that had never made a stupid mistake in their lives. Unlike her, she had made the most stupid of all mistakes.

Well numerous stupid mistakes that like a cascading trail of dominoes had lead to her current situation. She could almost hear her crazy Aunt Paulette cackling at her. "You made your own bed, so suck it up princess and lie in it." Or in her case sit on it, it being her chair which was at the moment driving her insane, because she had strained to reach the cookies and because of that the Roho cushion underneath her had moved, sliding down towards her knees. Her physical therapist Glenn said it was a protective cushion to help her butt have better circulation because she sat all day. That was what her life had boiled down to; protective butt cushions, all because of that asshole Ed.

One date, one disastrous date. What could it hurt to give him a chance she had thought? One disastrous date where he had gotten hammered. More hammered than she had realized. One disastrous date where she had let him drive her home. She had known better. She was young, smart, educated. She knew better than to get in the car with him. She had been so busy trying to figure out what to say to let him down easy that she had not been paying attention, because there was no way she would be seeing that asshole again. That's what she got for being nice, waking up two days later in intensive care with a broken back paralyzed from the waist down. Ed was dead, no need to worry about letting him down easy anymore.

Carol sighed straining again to reach the cookies, her mom or one of her what felt like a million (there was eleven but who was counting) crazy aunts would have taken her shopping, but dammit, she was twenty five she should be able to buy cookies when she was pms'ing without having to plan ahead. Grunting again she reached again, then slumped her shoulders in defeat.

She glared at the cookies in defeat. "Fine cookies! You win! I hope you end up as crumbs in some dirty toddlers car seat!" She mumbled. God, she was seriously losing it.

She heard a startled laugh behind her, like someone had heard what she said and just couldn't hold it in.

She spun her chair around and saw him. He was tall one point against him already she thought bitterly. A well worn leather jacket stretched across his shoulders, scuffed pants and motorcycle boots painted him as a biker more than likely. The town had a motorcycle culture, a large dealership had opened a few years ago, clubs had followed, along with motorcycle shops and bars and MC's. She wasn't a fan. Every single one of them out there, risking what she would kill to get back. Her spine she thought grumpily. She glared at him, daring him to laugh again. It wasn't his fault she knew that, she was the crazy lady cursing the cookies in the supermarket but dammit, he didn't have to notice. Then he smiled.

How dare he be handsome? And have eyes like that? Was that sapphire blue? She puffed out a huff; what an Asshole.

"Yah need some help?" His voice was low pitched and coarse but in a good way. Like having your back scratched and getting goosebumps. Dammit.

"Gee...what was your first clue?" She muttered. She expected him to walk off, annoyed by her bitchy attitude. That had been coping 101 lately. Resting bitch more. But surprise he just stood there watching her expectedly.

"Dunno...guess it was you challenging the Kebbler Elves to a showdown."

She and then sighed, rubbed her temple and muttered "I'm sorry...it's been a long day, I just wanted to get damn cookies by myself, without having to ask for help. I should be to do that without asking. Instead I'm going crazy in the supermarket, yelling at cookies... and oh my god, this damn cushion detached from the Velcro and is sliding down my legs and I can't move it." She grumbled frustrated.

He was staring intently. Suddenly he moved , his hand was on the small of her back lifting her up.

Her head fell back as she looked up at him in shock her face a few inches from him. She should be yelling for help or screaming. A strange man was lifting her up in the grocery store, but instead, she was shocked. Her body was filled with an electric current that seemed to be flowing from his touch. She shivered from the feel of his breath flowing across her neck as goosebumps erupted across her skin.

She heard his breath seemed to falter momentarily, then he reached behind her, and repositioned the cushion, pushing the Velcro back in place. She could have sworn that he inhaled her scent before her set her back down on the chair.

She sat staring up at him, stunned. What the hell just happened?

He was watching her, and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn his gaze was filled with lust, and heat.

"Fixed it and you didn't have to ask." He said then moved to shelf. "In fact... beautiful woman such as yourself should be enjoying some chocolate chip cookies today?" The last part was questioning as he looked at her questioningly. She smiled laughing shaking her head no, and pointed to the side as he hand slid over to the next box.

"Hmm." He said as he picked it up. "Double fudge caramel delights..."..as he plopped the box in her basket.

Carol sat there unsure wether to yell for security or to melt into a puddle of goo on the floor. If she did though that would probably dislodge the damn cushion.

"Uh... thanks." She whispered suddenly feeling shy. Shy? What the hell? The crazy lady yelling at cookies shouldn't be shy.

Turning her chair suddenly she plopped her basket on her lap and turned to leave.

"I'm Daryl."

She turned and looked over her shoulder. Smiling at him. "Carol." She said before started to wheel up the aisle.

"See ya around Carol."

She turned again, taken aback as he was watching her wheel up the aisle. Since the accident men just did not look at her like that.

She could have been a supermodel in a wheelchair but most men just did not look at her as a sexual being. Her crazy aunts just said she had not found the right one, but here was this biker staring at her in the cookie aisle like she was sex on ...wheels?

Suddenly since this cookie fiasco began she blushed, a fiery flush passing across her skin, biting her lip she gave her most flirtatious grin and wheeled away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm Canadian- I have no idea how on the job training or veteran's affairs works in America. I do know a little about Veteran's Affairs Canada because I worked there as a student. Please let me know what you think :)

I do Not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Carol loved her job, that was one plus to her life at the moment. She'd gone back to school for business and accounts management maybe because she didn't know what else to do after the accident.

Medical bills had pilled up on top of one another, it had seemed pointless to pile on more school bills when she could take a college course to work in an office.

She had gotten lucky, she choose to believe that she had had been chosen, by her instructors for the great on the job placement with the Veterans Department because she had been at the top of her class, seriously what else did she have to do but study? Doubt seemed to trickle in though no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

Maybe they had given her the placement because of her disability? Maybe they felt sorry for her, she saw the looks she received, but when she had gotten there, and found she loved what she did working with Veteran services she had said screw it! Working as hard as she could, dedicating herself to the training and it payed off. She got offered a job when she was done of her training, working on the front lines with veterans with disabilities, working to get them all the funding they needed.

She loved what she did, and her clients, that's how she thought of them, as clients, loved her. They weren't people coming looking for hand outs- they were her clients- it was her job to get them everything they deserved and somehow it seemed that they found her easier to talk to. That she understood.

Not the part about war obviously. The part about waking up one day in intensive care and suddenly your life had changed. Suddenly everything was different and new. Suddenly you felt like a baby again relearning everything. She understood that life was not fair.

So, she loved her job, three years had passed since the accident. She had a great paying job, and her parents (much to her dismay and argument) had paid off her medical bills. They had invested wisely, they said. They wanted to downsize their house they said, now that the kids were gone, the family bakery was doing well.

Carol knew they wanted to do it, and really it didn't strain them financially too much, but it did not stop the guilt.

To know her stupidity had affected them too. She was pretty sure her mom had an anxiety problem now, worrying about her, especially when she had moved back out from home again after the accident.

Carol was totally set up, in a wheelchair accessible apartment, with a hand control car and every gadget and grabber known to man, her mom still worried despite her frequent check ins throughout the day by text.

She sighed when as though by thinking of her, her mom's ringtone sounded that she had sent a text. It was Stewie from Family guy- saying "Mom...mom...mum...mum...mommy." Over and over- her mom hated it. It was her own private rebellion.

She read the text. "How's your day? Then the heart eyes emoji. Carol snorted then

Shook her head, her mom just didn't get emojis. She had recently sent her a text asking her if she wanted to go for ice cream followed by the poop emoji.

She texted back "Fine..working" because otherwise her mom would worry if she did not respond, then put her phone away to prepare for her next client.

Forty two year old male, veteran of Afghanistan. Lost his arm in an explosion. Retired now, working as a mechanic at a motorcycle club.

She read further, this guy really wasn't taking full advantage of the services he could be receiving. Prosthetic assessments for replacements every two years and any associated medical bills, that was all he ever claimed.

She smiled as the door opened as he came in, putting out her hand. "It's pleasure to meet you Mr. Dixon..may I call you Merle?"

"Hell sugar you call me whatever you want." The man snorted as he came in flopping down on the chair in front of her desk.

Carol was momentarily taken aback. Most of the veterans were very respectful minding their manners calling her ma'am even though they were older than her. She decided to just roll with it.

"So Merle, you're here for your assessment about a new prosthetic?" She said glancing down at her file.

"Yeah" he sighed popping his mouth looking around "Son of the bitch wears out more quickly than tires in the desert...I'm just lucky that ain't the hand that I like to clean my riffle with if you know what i mean." He puffed out a laugh.

"Oh, do you like to shoot? You know, we could get you modified equipment..." she stopped when he was looking at her quirking his brow.

"Hell Hot Rod...don't you know a joke when you hear one? You know cleaning my rifle? Bashing the candle, Bleeding the weasel, bleedin the weed, buffing the banana, bopping the baloney, burping the worm, choking the chicken, ..."

She put her hand up to stop him but he continued on almost bored.

"Corking the bat, cranking the shank, cuffing the carrot, fisting your mister, flogging your dog, floggin the frog, flogging the hog, flogging the log, flute solo, jerkin'the gherkin, looping the mule..."

"I get it Mr. Dixon." She muttered her face flaming. "I'm surprised you haven't worn out the other hand." She muttered.

"Thought you were gonna call me Merle? Old Merle don't need to rely on any hand Wheels. If you need any education you just let me know." He grinned at her wiggling his eyebrows. The moment was so corny, she couldn't help it, she started laughing, putting her hands over her face to hold it in. This man was a piece of work. She snorted into her hands "Flogging the frog?" She said while giggling.

He sat back with a grin. "Would not want to be anything but a gentlemen. So Wheels, this gonna take long?"

Carol sighed " My name is Carol...Carol Miller... no, but I wanted to talk to you about a new bionic prosthetic you may qualify for as a mechanic."

"Holy fuck, you wanna make me into the six million dollar man?" He wheezed through his teeth.

"Uh no... it's just an arm." She muttered

"Cause that would be fucking awesome..."

"Merle... you won't be the six million dollar man!" She said getting his attention. "Just a better prosthetic to help you when you're working."

"Alright...Alright... no need to get your wheels in a twist." He said with a sigh. "So what do I gotta do? Sign my life away? Secretly fight crime?" He said wiggling his brow.

"Merle."

"I'm just messing with you there Wheels" He cackled.

"We need to set up a work visit for me to see the challenges you have to overcome at work and then I write my report and send in the application." She said looking at her schedule book she checked her appointments for the week.

"When I can I visit you at work?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey guys, new chapter,, little filler little background on the story. Let me know what u think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

Well this garage was straight from heaven. Carol sat in her chair watching as the different mechanics went about their work.

They seemed to work mainly on motorcycles but there were a few like Merle, who were working on classic cars.

She knew this garage was associated with an MC it was no secret around town which businesses were run through motorcycle clubs. As far as she knew this garage was legally run, she had no problem with bikers in town other than the fact they were putting themselves at risk everyday. It was hard to come to terms with able bodied people risking their mobility with no second thoughts. She knew, that before her accident she was just as thoughtless, never having given things like that a second thought. Now, she couldn't help the sliver of bitterness that slipped into her mind.

The bikers were kind and fun, and ...flirtatious, and incredibly easy on the eyes as her aunt Rita would say. Aunt Paulette would have a field day in here, she had this way of politely interrogating someone she just met until she knew their life story. Aunt Jenny would be everyone's surrogate mom.

The aunt's were always on her case about finding a man. More so than her mother (who she secretly suspected wanted her to be alone forever.) Carol also secretly suspected that she would be alone forever. Didn't mean she could not enjoy looking.

Everywhere she looked in the garage there was biceps. Incredible biceps. Did no one in this club wear sleeves? They were all tall too, which she tried not to hold against them. No one could be perfect. Some had on leather vest with adorned with white wings and the name Angels of The Apocalypse.

She'd heard of the Angels. This was only one of the business's they were associated with. The president of the MC was a man named Ezekiel or Zeke. Carol had seen his bike around town, with it's paint job that resembled the stripes of a tiger. The Angels seemed to be legitimate, as far as the town knew. Unlike the other major MC in town The Saviours.

The Saviours were the ones most people avoided in town, people who crossed them ended up missing to be found later with their heads bashed in by a baseball bat the Saviours president Neagan carried with him.

"Sweet Jesus motherfucking hell!"

Carol attention was brought back to Merle as he let loose a strain of cursing and a wrench went flying past her head.

"Jesus Wheels, I'm sorry forgot you were there for a minute. Fucking hell! I didn't

clip you did I? " Merle came over checking out the side of her head.

"No, your fine. I'm fine. It's ok to get frustrated Merle. You're human. Heck the other day I was caught yelling at the cookies in the grocery store because I couldn't reach them." She said with a snort then felt a shiver run through her spine again at the thought of Daryl.

Merle was giving her a contemplative look, like he was piecing something together. A smile came across his face that was very suspicious and she heard him mumble "Well what are the odds of that?"

"What are the odds of what?" She asked uneasy.

"Nothin...what do we got to do next?" Merle asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well we need to fill out some paperwork, and I need to see someInformation about your insurance if you have any other than from the VA. " Carol said.

"Well Da- " he paused smirkingly "I mean damn, my little brother takes care of all the paperwork around here. He's gone for a meeting with the big boss Zeke. He should be back...real soon. You wanna wait in the office?" Merle took off making his way towards the office to the side.

"I guess so.." she muttered following after Merle. Getting flustered by the flirtatious grins thrown her way as she passed by the other guys working. Cheeks flaming, she entered the office to find Merle had already moved a chair out of the way so she could sit at the desk.

"Alright- my brother should be back soon." Merle said.

She was sure Merle was up to something the way he was cackling gleefully. But shook her head and simply pulled out her laptop from her bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merle was outside smoking when Daryl pulled in. Daryl sighed.

"What's wrong?" He parked as he parked the bike.

Merle put up his hand to placate him. "Nothings wrong little brother, why you so stressed? What happened at the meeting?" Merle asked.

"Fuckin Saviours.." Daryl growled through his teeth. "They keep pushing into a territory and they want more. I don't know why Zeke keeps paying them off."

Most of the town would be surprised that The Angels were involved in certain illegal activities. Mainly moving illegal merchandise through their territory, but no drugs, and no guns. Zeke had made that rule a long time ago and most of the guys were happy for it. Zeke rewarded those loyal to him with the business's he acquired and it inspired loyalty that was pretty hard to break. Daryl was as well as Vice President was the co manager of the garage with Merle. The Angels of the Apocalypse were the richest club in town. The Saviours had taken notice.

Merle huffed," Sooner or later were going to have to fight them bastards."

Daryl sighed raking his hands through his hands. "Yeah I know but Zeke says not today."

Merle smirked at him as they started walking in towards the office. He stopped in front of the office turning toward Merle. "What the fuck you up to now?"

"Chill man...this is a good thing." Merle laughed "remember last week when you got hammered at that party and you couldn't get it up for any of the girls in the room."

"Merle..."

"No just hold on. You started rambling on that night about some girl, named Carol. Some of the shit you were saying made no sense. About yelling at cookies, and that she was in a wheelchair... and how she was perfect and shit...love at first sight shit."Merle smirked.

"Merle fuck off." Daryl sighed, he still regretted not getting her number.

"No just wait, so I go to my new case worker two days ago at The VA for an assessment. I didn't clue in right there when she told me her name was Carol and she is in a wheelchair, pretty little redhead."

Daryl's head shot up, " What?"

Merle ignored him. "So she comes for a work visit today to asses me for some new arm, I got frustrated and lost my shit. She tells me how she lost her shit the other day over cookies." Merle laughed and opened the door to the office. "Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday and shit...don't say I ain't ever got you anything."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so, I'm hoping that neither character are too ooc in this chapter. I'm giving them slightly different stories but I'm hoping to keep the feeling the same.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 4

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

" **Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday and shit...don't say I ain't ever got you anything."**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carol turned in surprise to see Daryl standing in the doorway. All the breath in her lungs seemed to rush out of her body as she let out a little squeak when she tried to speak. God, could she act like more of a moron around this man?

"This is a surprise." His voice was a coarse whisper. He was staring at her with a smile on his face, his eyes watching her intently.

Those eyes again, dam it, just when she thought that she might be able to speak he had to look at her that way. Like she was his was his birthday and Christmas present all rolled up in one, just like Merle had said when he opened the door. Her mouth was opening to speak before she realized what was coming out of it.

"I'm going to kill your brother..." she whispered her eyes not breaking the intensity of his gaze. Great job Carol! She thought with a groan. Threaten his family! God lord no wonder she was going to be alone forever and never get laid again.

But then his face changed, the smile morphing into laughter. Daryl came and sat down in the chair next to her, as laughter continued to shake his body.

He turned towards her when he had stopped laughing, a tender smile on his face, "You must have one hell of an enemies list...The Keebler elves and my brother." He said before he started laughing again.

The door suddenly opened as Merle poked his head into the room "Yah alright baby brother? Heard you laughing, just wanted to make sure you weren't taking a seizure, or the sky was falling or hell had frozen over." Merle ducked as Carol picked up a plastic cup on the desk filled with pencils and threw it at him from across the room. "What the fuck Wheels!" Merle huffed, then smirked as Daryl seemed to succumb to almost hysterical giggles.

"I'd run if I were you Merle." Daryl wheezed out in between laughs "Don't underestimate her." Merle slammed the door shut as Carol picked up the stapler.

Carol's face was bright red at that point, she wasn't sure if Daryl was mocking her. She wasn't sure what to say. Damn it why was he handsome? Life was so unfair she groaned internally.

"Are you..." she paused biting her lip.

"Am I what?" He asked.

"Are you making fun of me?" She asked quickly just to get it out.

He sobered immediately, pulling his chair up closer to her. His hand came up touching her chin "Never."

"I'm sorry, my mouth runs away from me sometimes. I told Merle the story about the cookies to make him feel better when he threw a wrench at me." She said with a sigh.

Daryl made a move to get up. "He threw a wrench at you?" He said incredulously.

Carol grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "ACCIDENTALLY threw a wrench at me." She stressed.

Daryl sighed "Now I'm gonna kill him."

Carol giggled "So...I'm assuming you told him about meeting me? Why?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, then sighed. " I suck at this, like really suck at this, I don't talk about shit like this...ever, so I'm just gonna come out and tell you the truth... the night I met you I got drunk and all I could talk about was you."

"Oh... because it was a funny story?" She said shyly.

"Naw...because I blew it and didn't get your number." He said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl held his breath as he watched Carol's face at his words. There was something about this woman, that seemed to bring out a side of him that otherwise never seemed to see the light of day.

Daryl never flirted, or actively chased after women, they always seemed to just find him, most were happy if he spoke in grunts and ignored them, only wanting to be seen around town with the Vice President of the Angels. He was ashamed now that he was watching Carol's sweet face as he thought of how many women he'd used.

She had been on his mind since the day in the grocery store. He'd been caught off guard walking down the aisle as he'd heard her yelling at the cookies and suddenly he'd found himself laughing. He never laughed.

It felt good, and then she'd looked up at him. He could see her, bracing herself for a fight, so full of courage it blew him away, but underneath it all, her eyes were vulnerable. He'd felt his chest constrict, suddenly every protective instinct he never knew he had, had roared to life. A feeling he'd never felt before surged through him. Like she was his, she was what he always wanted.

He had found himself mesmerized by her face, when he picked her up. He'd been surprised she hadn't yelled for security. When he'd inhaled her scent along her neck he'd wanted to carry her out of the store and just keep going.

That night a weekly party at The Clubhouse had seen him drinking more than he usually did or planned and turning away the girls looking for a high profile hook up with a club member and whining to Merle and a few of the guys, about Carol.

"You don't suck at this" she whispered.

She was so different from any other woman he'd been with. One minute she had him laughing the next she was so sweet it struck him in the gut. The fact that she was in the chair didn't faze him oddly enough. Not even knowing if he would see her again, he'd spent some time, on the internet, satisfying his curiosity about sex and paralysis. He wanted to be the one to give her what she needed.

He got down on his knees in front of her bringing his face to her level. " I ain't sure what this is between us..." he paused "but I want more. That alright?"

"Yeah, but I feel like should throw out a disclaimer about what you are getting yourself into. My family is all kinds of neurotic which I think I'm inheriting. I'm yelling at cookies I'm..." Carol stopped when he put his finger on her lips a grin on his face.

"That alright?" He said again.

"Yeah, yeah it is..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And now her car wouldn't start. Carol sighed putting her head to the steering wheel with a groan. Life always seemed to have a way of kicking her down a notch when she was on a high.

She'd given Daryl the paperwork for Merle...and her number. That second part was still hard to believe. That he'd wanted it, that he'd been interested in her. For so long, she hadn't even though that dating was a possibility. The Aunts had said the right man would come along, she'd honestly thought it was bullshit.

Cringing she realized she would have to go back in to call a cab because her phone was dead. Her mom had probably texted her 100 times in the last hour, she thought with a groan.

A knock on the window made her stomach cramp. Carol sighed, she wanted to leave on the high she'd had after her and Daryl's talk, not showing him the burdens that would come along with her. Hitting the power window button she kept her forehead pressed to the steering wheel.

"Yah need some help?" Daryl voice floated in threw the window, she smiled sarcastically.

"Gee what was your first clue?" Carol sighed and turned towards him. "That's the thing Daryl... I'm always gonna need some help, that's what you're getting with me...I'm a burden...still want more?"

"Yes." He tilted her chin up to him. "You ain't a burden... I'm a henchman in a motorcycle club. You still want more?"

"Yes."

"Then open the door and let me take you home. I can throw your chair in the back of the shop truck, I'll fix your car."

Opening the door felt like a moment of no return, he was watching her threw the window with those eyes. Those damn eyes.

"It's really unfair that you have those eyes you know? I think they could make me do anything." Carol grumbled as she opened the door. He chuckled then suddenly he leaned down and scooped her up, into his arms, she sighed and gave in, laying her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the truck. Smiling as he murmured.

"Good to know."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: new chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Carol still could not believe it.

Two days later she sat at her parents house, absent mindlessly chopping vegetables as her aunts and mother fluttered around her preparing their weekly family diner.

Daryl had driven her home. He'd been silent on the way home, but not in a bad way, if that made any sense. In a thoughtful comfortable way, she hadn't felt the need to fill the silence with empty chatter, other than giving him directions to her house.

They'd pulled into the lane, and sat for a moment, anxiety had suddenly struck her and she had fiddled with her bag, pulling out her keys. She hadn't been sure if he was waiting for her to get out, surely he would remember that he needed to help her, her stomach had dropped a little at the thought of having to ask. Her keys jingling faintly in her hand, the only noise in the truck.

His hand suddenly settled on hers settling the keys, his arm shooting out around her shoulders, encircling her and pulling her closer.

With any other man she would have hated that move. She would have been annoyed at the fact he'd pulled her closer, away from her door and the security of the window. She couldn't get out of the truck on her own, but the window always gave a false sense of security. Like she could call for help if she needed it. Any other man would have gotten a very sharp remark, but not him.

She had been sitting, pressed completely to his side. He was turned towards her, his right arm completely surrounding her, his thumb tracing a pattern on her shoulder.

His other hand travelled up slowly tipping her chin up, so she was looking directly at him. "Hey.." he murmured "you good?"

His hand on her chin came up and cupped her cheek. She nodded slowly when words had seemed to difficult to attempt.

Her breathing just did not seem to want to settle. It was embarrassing to see how she was shuddering, but she did not care.

He lowered his head, his lips meeting hers, as she heard a stuttered whimper exhale from his lips. His hand trailed down her side, one thumb running along the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up and she felt goose flesh run across her spine as shivers had wracked her body.

He had slid his fingers up and under her shirt, his warm hand had splayed out across her waist as he deepened the kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he groaned and his phone suddenly alerted him to a text. The spell broken he'd pressed his forehead to her neck before glancing quickly at the text and sighing. "I gotta go" he whispered, nuzzling his face into her neck.

He took her keys from her hand then opened the door of the truck, pulling her to the side. He scooped her up, carrying her to the door.

"You're gonna get tired of this,... carrying me." She sighed.

"You hardly weigh nothin,...and I like it." He answered softly as he opened the door. "Where do you want me to set you?" He said taking in her modest duplex.

"My bedroom." She said and she nodded towards a door down the hallway.

Settling her on the bed, she'd flopped back on instinct, staring up at him as his eyes had met hers. She'd never had a man look at her that way. His gaze had been filled with heat and lust.

He groaned "I gotta go sweetheart, don't look at me like that...you want your chair in here?"

"Yeah." She had said a little blown away at the fact that he'd thought of it and not her.

He'd texted several times since then. More often than not just to say hi, and each night he'd called, for no real reason other than to talk. Last night his coarse voice had whispered through the phone that he'd just wanted to hear her voice.

"Carol...Carol...CAROL...ground control to Carol.. Carol, come in..over."

Shaken from her daydreams, she looked over at her brother. John Miller Junior, the family had taken to calling him 'Miller'.

"Miller, you're home early." She said with a grin, as she idly continued to chop carrots.

"What the fuck?" Miller said, only to hear the combined inhaling gasp of all the aunts and their mother.

"Miller!"

"Language young man!"

Her mother simply walked by and slapped him upside the head, as she walking by.

"Ma, stop hitting me." He yelled out.

"Don't talk like that in front of your sister." She called back without missing a beat "Or you'll be grounded!"

"Ma, I'm 32, she's 28 and I don't live here anymore.." Miller stopped as their mother turned and put her hand on her hip and gave him a pointed look. "Alright...jeez don't look at me like that. Grounded I get it." He turned back to Carol. "Seriously dude, what's up with you? No sarcastic remarks? I must have been to nice to you lately. Fuck that shit...I'm giving you a nuggie, "he jumped up out of his chair with a wink as the aunts all gasped again.

"MILLER... you wouldn't dare!" Her aunt Rita said.

"God damn it Miller, language!" Her aunt Paulette said with a grin rolling her eyes.

"I'm kidding ladies, don't get your knickers in a not." Miller said with a grin. His grin faded as his mother gave him a glare holding her wooden spoon. "Jeez Ma! I get the point."

"Leave your sister alone" her aunt Paulette said "She's got a man on her mind."

Several heads turned ", smiling at her her at once, all the eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Really?"

"Is that true?"

"Interesting"

"What's his name, age and address?"

The last one was Miller, pulling out a notepad from his uniform pocket.

"Miller..you're are not running a background check on him." Miller was a police officer with the local department.

"So you admit there is a guy?" He said coyly.

"What? No... I didn't say that!" She sighed at his grin "fine...there is someone who is interesting.."

"Name?" He said.

"Daryl...Daryl Dixon. " she said going back to the carrots she was chopping.

"What?" Miller said.

Carol looked up confused at Miller's sudden serious tone and noticed the silence in the kitchen. "What?"

"The Vice President of The Angels of The Apocalypse Daryl Dixon?" Miller asked "Please tell me it's not that Daryl Dixon."

"Do you know him?" She asked her stomach dreading his answer.

"Know him? The department arrested him last night."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: so a short update... I wanted to end it where I did.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

"He was arrested?"

The words slipped out of Carol's mouth in a whisper, it seemed hard to form a coherent thought after Miller had just dropped that bombshell. Miller seemed to study her expression his face grim.

"Look Lil'Buddy.." he sighed, this could not be good, Miller only reverted to his childhood nickname for her when he was firmly in big brother mode. The aunts and her mother, were completely silent. "I guess we can talk about it, it will hit the papers tomorrow...We've been investigating the death of one of The Angels' prospects. Denis White. He was found shot, in the head about two months ago, we didn't initially link it to the Saviours because.." Miller paused looking for the word.

"Because he didn't have his head bashed in."her aunt Paulette supplied.

"Paulette!" Her aunt Anita said as she shushed her.

"Well ...yeah. Denis White was a good kid. Only had his twin sister after their momma died and their daddy ran off. She'd real smart...Denise...he was trying to put her through medical school. Daryl had taken Denis under his wing apparently. The Angels are not what their name suggests, they are involved in a few things that are illegal...we just usually leave them alone. Because they don't cause trouble. You know, and for the most part...no violence. We have our hands full with the Saviours. Last night witness's say there was a meeting between Zeke and Negan at some bar. Someone made a remark to Daryl about Denis. It took twenty officers to break up the bar fight that ensued. No one will lay charges, hell no one will talk to us, so we couldn't lay charges. We realeased him. But Lil Buddy as much as Zeke is a pretty good guy, hell Daryl is a good guy, I like Daryl. But The Angels, they won't let this go...they'll be a war. I don't want you caught in the middle."

"She won't be."

Carol looked up as her mom spoke, she'd been pretty quiet until this point. Her father had come in and was standing by her mother.

Her father sighed. "I agree with you Miller, Daryl is a good man...about eight years ago he saved your mother's life."

"What the fuck?" Miller got up, went over to stand in front of her mom. "What are you talking about? ...pop?" Miller watched in confusion as her mom went to sit next to her, grasping her hand, squeezing it.

"About eight years ago, the Saviours were trying to run a "protection racket" they were approaching business with a "protection fee" basically you paid or you got vandalized to the point of bankruptcy. We agreed at first, most business's did. But the prices kept going up. One night, your mother was working late, alone. David a Saviour showed up for a payment. I had already made a deposit, and headed home...I had a headache...if only I had stayed "her father's voice broke as he wiped a tear. "She had no money. He attacked her, he was going to..." her father paused letting the words be unspoken.

"Apparently Zeke had clued in, he had some lower members at the time tailing the Saviours. Daryl was tailing David. He heard what happened. He stopped him, saved your mothers life. Dragged David off. The next day we got a visit from Zeke. Said he had worked out a arrangement with Negan to stop the payments... for all the business's David would be dealt with...if we kept quiet " her dad sighed, "I knew if I came forward my past would be dragged out Miller, we didn't want it to affect you and Carol. I would have gone to the police, but it was your mothers decision."

"Your past?" Carol asked in a whisper.

"Dale..." her mother said cautiously.

"No Irma, I need to tell them. Before I met your mother, all those years ago, I was an Angel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: So it is Dale from the show, I only changed their last name for surprise factor... hope u all don't hate that :) please leave me a review. Let me know what u think


	7. Chapter 7

AN: this is the previous night action and arrest, from Daryl's perspective:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

Daryl watched in disgust as the Saviour's slinked into Big Jerry's, the local biker bar, Zeke owned. It was run by Big Jerry. An Angel member, with the size to match his name. Daryl had often wondered though how Jerry managed to keep such a control on the bar, not allowing any kind of shit to go down when he had the temperament of a big puppy. He'd found it almost irritating at first. Daryl'd never met someone someone so happy. Merle had once told him that he'd gone to school with Big Jerry and rumour had it his childhood had been every bit as bad as theirs...maybe worse. It wasn't so irritating after that. Daryl almost envied him.

Nothing in his life had given him that. That joy that Jerry just seemed to radiate, life had seemed determine to suck that out of him. He had Merle. He had his brothers in the Angels. A business he now co owned with Zeke. He had everything he could have ever wanted when he was little. No one, could ever have that power over him again, that his daddy had held. He would never be scared again.

Too long, to much time in his life had been spent being scared. It was partially what had driven him to the Angels. The loyalty, the brothers, and never having to be scared again.

That's what had struck him about the kid, Denis. Daryl had seen so much of himself in the kid, all Denis had wanted was to put his sister Denise through school. But Daryl had known, that Denis had been looking for the exact same thing as him. Like something was missing in his life. Like he was looking for a missing piece.

Daryl had thought he had found it in The Angels, thought that was as good as life was gonna get. Then he'd seen Carol. Yelling at cookies.

It was suddenly very apparent what he'd been missing in his life. It was Carol. That's what he'd been missing. He wanted her, and the way she made him feel.

He was a selfish asshole. He should be telling her to get away from him. As far as she could get. Fuck, she made him feel things, he'd never felt before. She made him want it all, the house, the wife, kids.

He didn't care about the wheelchair. A small part of him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, had always liked to feel needed, useful. He'd never felt like he had a purpose throughout his life. More than ever he wanted that. But that wasn't what attracted him to Carol. Far from it, what had initially hooked him in was her humour. He had not laughed in what felt like years. Then it was how strong but vulnerable. She took no shit, but she put her heart out on the line. Those eyes of hers were like a window, into her soul.

They had meetings all week. The Saviours were pushing for more from Zeke as they usually did. They wanted him to provide more money to pay off cops, more guys to help move their products. It was become an issue. Fuck he hadn't been able to plan a night to meet up with Carol.

He'd been satisfied with texting and calls. Well he wasn't satisfied it was just what he had to do. He wanted to make his intentions pretty damn clear. When they were able to meet, he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands of her.

Tomorrow night if Zeke sprung a meeting on him he could take Big Jerry as a bodyguard, he decided at that moment as the Saviours came in, watching that smirking asshole Dwight.

Fuck he hated him, more than the others. There was something that just irritated the hell out of him about Dwight.

Zeke had not wanted him at the table, he was meeting one on one with Negan. So Daryl had situated himself close by, watching his back.

Dwight sauntered over, his smirk in place.

"Dixon..." he said with an asshole grin.

Daryl just grunted in reply. Nodding at him, not taking his eyes of Zeke.

Dwight leaned in, almost as though he was going to tell him a secret. "Where's your little boyfriend...Denis...the one that used to follow you around like a puppy?" Dwight grinned. "Hopefully no one had to take him behind the barn and shoot him in the head. Execution style shot gun to the head" Dwight sighed. "Hell of a way to go."

The police had not released to the public that it had been a shot gun, hell they had not released that he had been shot in the head execution style. There was no way Dwight could know that. No way unless he'd been there.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, and he knew, somehow he knew that The Saviours had something to do with Denis. Dwight was staring at him expectantly. Like he was waiting for it all to fall into place.

And that's when Daryl jumped at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He and Zeke were sitting in a holding room together. Silently as Detective Rick Grimes, attempted to get anything out of them.

"The waitress heard Dwight mention Denis White...Daryl...if you know something you have to tell us. Don't take this to the next level, that will cause a war." Rick said

The door swiped open and the club lawyer Andrea Harrison came swooping in, stiletto's clicking loudly as she walked.

"Detective Grimes, I would hope you would know better than to question my clients without council present." She said in an almost sing song sarcastic voice.

Rick sighed "Actually, you're free to go.. no one is talking, we can't lay charges." Rick got up and exited the interrogation room, after staring at the door for a moment Daryl turned to Zeke.

"It was the Saviours, they killed Denis."

Zeke sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand. "Then they shall pay.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He shouldn't call her, he really shouldn't. Daryl lay back in his bed, arms thrown up above his head as images of Denis, lying on a slab in the morgue flew threw his

Mind. Daryl had identified the body. No way he was letting Denise identify him. Kid was only 20years old.

Tonight more than any night had proven that he should be staying away from Carol. He really should, she should'nt get her mixed up in this. She deserved better than this, even if she brought some much needed sunshine into his life. Dialling her phone number he almost hoped she would not answer. Almost.

"Hello," she said he could almost hear her smiling.

"Hey," he grunted wiping a tear away from his face. His voice never betraying the emotion.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke." You ok?" She asked softly.

He sighed "Yeah, I just needed to hear your voice."

An: so like I said this is Daryl's previous night.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: this chapter takes place the night after Carol had diner with her family and learned of the arrest. So two nights after arrest :) I also can't view a motorcycle club without Happy from SOA. This won't be a cross over but I am borrowing that character from SOA, because I love him. I do not own or profit from SOA.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

The clubhouse was somber, grim. Despite the wild party that was raging outside the doors of the council room. They'd had news today that had confirmed Daryl's suspicion.

An anonymous call had been made to Zeke's burner phone. Confirming what they had been rapidly coming to suspect. The Saviours had killed Denis White.

Zeke had called the officers for an emergency meeting, they were enclosed in the council room at the table, all members shell shocked and angry, pissed as hell at learning of the betrayal.

"Damn Zeke...that's a hard pill to swallow." Merle muttered an angry look in his eyes. Merle was a Sergeant at Arms along with a relatively new member, who Zeke had fast tracked into the club. He'd transferred from a club they were affiliated out west. Dude said his name was Happy. He didn't look to damn happy to Daryl. But Zeke knew him and trusted him. That was enough for Daryl.

"I don't want to swallow the pill Merle...but we need to be smart. I have been gradually moving the club towards legal activities, but I keep one foot in the other door because, without us, The Saviours would run rampant in this town. We keep them in check. In the seventies there was a clash, when our two clubs were forming an uneasy alliance. The Saviours, they attempted something they now know I would not stand for. Human trafficking. They need us, they need our wealth. Negan knows there are things I won't support. That's one of them. But we are at the point that we no longer need them." Zeke said sitting back.

"It's true" Jesus the Treasurer said sitting back. "Our books are solid...and clean. The Saviours are more of a drain then anything else. Andrea's partner Michonne has been looking over our books, she's a corporate attorney. We need to get ourselves clear, without implicating ourselves." Jesus said knodding.

"Fuck that shit! We need revenge for Denis! You want to let a murder of one of our own stand?" Daryl growled.

"Calm yourself little brother. Ain't no one saying we ain't getting revenge. " Merle huffed, glancing at Happy. "That will be all the fun. Killing two birds with one stone." Merle laughed "Right?" He huffed at Happy.

"Damn Straight." Happy said knodding.

Daryl sighed as raucous laughter sounded from outside the council room doors. It was the regular Friday night party, where everyone let loose, let off some steam. All he wanted was to go find Carol and pull her on to his lap. Inhale the scent of her. He hadn't seen her since that day in his office.

"Before anything else happens we must cut off the head of the snake. Then the rest will fall and scatter like dominoes. When there is inquiries by the authorities, steps will be taken to ensure they find what we want them too. Our assets have been protected. The lovely Andrea and Michonne along with Jesus has taken care of that. I want to rid this town of a cancer. But for now everything must remain the same. More plans must be made, but not today." Zeke said as the group started to disperse.

Daryl sat up with a groan, stretching his back.

"Daryl...a moment."

Daryl sat back down as the group walked out.

Zeke was staring at his fingers. "I know Denis was like a little brother to you, I need to know, that I can depend on you, to wait...be patient."

"Zeke...you know that asshole Dwight.." Daryl muttered but stopped when Zeke put up his hand.

"It was not him, Dwight did not kill Denis. I have a source and I believe him. It was not Dwight. I'm going to tell you something to you. Something I'm going to trust you with. Dwight...is not who he seems. He's more like Rick Grimes for instance." Zeke said staring at him intently.

What the fuck? Like Rick Grimes? What the fuck did that mean,... when it suddenly hit Daryl. Dwight was undercover.

"Fuck..." Daryl exhaled. "Why the fuck did he start that fight with me..?"

Zeke sighed. "Dwight is headstrong, he grows tired of the pace his handlers are setting. He wanted to stir things up, move things along more felt you were the way of doing that; If you knew the truth...He has been reprimanded by his superiors."

"He's still an asshole" Daryl muttered, Zeke laughed

"That he is...Come on let's get a drink, the night is young! There is a well a fine looking ladies just waiting for you to walk out that door, or is it true, that Merle says you've met someone?" Zeke said with a grin.

Daryl glared, fuckin Merle was worse than an old lady at bingo with the gossip. Zeke grinned again. "No women then just keep me company...we'll toast Denis."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

No women my ass Daryl thought as he watched Zeke lounging with some scantily clad girl on his lap. Fuck...he'd tried to text Carol to see if she was home. To see if maybe he could drop by her house. It was a little desperate but he didn't care. She hadn't answered.

Since he had met her, she was the only thing. The only thing that made the pain in his chest just go away.

If he couldn't see Carol, he just wanted to go home. Away from the fake cheery attitude of the clubhouse. Most of the members knew what was happening, knew they had to maintain appearances. Most used the parties to let off steam anyway.

"Hi Daryl baby..."

Fuck he'd be happy if this dumbass drunk blond would just leave him alone.

She wasn't a regular at the clubhouse. For the life of him, he couldn't remember her name. She would not get the fuck away from him. He was throwing off all the leave me the fuck alone vibes that he could, but she was a dumb as a post and did not get it. He was pretty sure she was too young to even be here, drinking. He'd have to mention that to Zeke. It would not be good for the club if girls not old enough to drink started showing up at the clubhouse.

He started to move and get up when he saw Merle entering the clubhouse, he must have been outside smoking. Merle motioned to him with his head.

The dumb blond took that opportunity to try and sit down, she grabbed his hand pulling him back down and giggled as she ended up on his lap. Hysterically laughing as she pushed the shoulder of her dress down.

"Would you fuck off!" He growled pushing her away, but she was like a fucking octopus grabbing him with her tentacles.

"Daryl...what the fuck...Wheels is here..Aww fuck.." Merle started to say but stopped as the dumb fucking blond grabbed his face and sloppily kissed Daryl.

He pushed her away, not even caring, when she fell backwards onto the couch ass over tea kettle. Daryl felt a dread forming in his stomach as he turned to Merle and saw who was with Merle staring up at Daryl with those beautiful blue eyes.

Carol.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: hey, not sure I really like this chapter... but here you go :) happy Easter.

I do not or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

If she wasn't so pissed off at the drunk blonde who was trying to manhandle Daryl, Carol might have laughed at the look on his face.

Her big tough biker, looked like he just might cry as he stuttered trying to figure out what to say.

"Carol...I...what..." he stuttered then growled angrily as the blonde tried to kiss his neck once she sat up.

Carol pushed herself closer, as close as she could get looking closer at the girl. Poking her finger on the blondes shoulder who turned and looked up at her sleepily.

"Karen?! " Carol gasped and looked over at Daryl glaring at him.

The blondes eyes focused on Carol. "Carol? Oh my god...what are you doing here? Please don't tell daddy you saw me here." Karen said her eyes filling with tears.

"You KNOW her?" Daryl all but squeaked incredulously.

Carol glared at him again, and watched him gulp. This was fun. She'd seen him trying to push Karen away, she knew he wasn't guilty of anything, other than being an idiot and letting her teenaged cousin into a party like this.

"This is my cousin...Karen...she's seventeen" Carol said glaring at him again and almost giggled as his face turned a awful shade of green.

"Fuck...Carol...I swear...nothing..." Daryl muttered as Karen started sobbing.

"Please don't tell momma and daddy!" Karen was wailing.

"How did you even get here?" Carol asked the girl who by this point seemed ready to pass out.

"I came with my friends, but they're gone! There're all gone!" Karen wailed dramatically flopping back on the couch her hands flailing to the side, before letting out a snore.

"Karen, I'm gonna call Miller." Carol said poking her cousin again in the ribs to get her to sit up.

"NO,...not Miller!" Karen groaned "I'll owe him forever...he'll have me washing his squad car, for millions of years."

"Squad Car?!" Daryl said

Carol put her hand up to silence Daryl as she tapped out a text to Miller, and Merle cackling laugh in the background.

Carol turned to Merle. "I would not laugh, were you not the one manning the door? Miller is a cop." She said glaring at Merle who stopped laughing immediately. "Miller is going to meet you in the parking lot in five minute Merle. He'll make sure she gets home. Maybe you should see who else you let in?" Carol turned to Daryl.

"You and I need to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can talk in my room."

Carol followed Daryl through the maze of the clubhouse towards the back, getting a bit of an eye opening at the party that was going on around her, and smirk at the way, several of the drunk club members were throwing cat calls her way. She'd never been called a Hot Rod before and although that earned the caller a glare from Daryl that would have laid him out flat if looks could kill...she kinda liked it.

Daryl and all these guys seemed to be the first group of people, in a long time that saw past the chair. Like it was just an extension of her. It was nice. Most people seemed determined to ignore the fact that she was in the chair until it became uncomfortable. Like the elephant in the room, like they were scared of saying anything wrong.

The other end of the spectrum was those that seemed to want to be endlessly optimistic and positive and motivating. Those people were just a pain the ass.

He opened a door to a back hallway, and she saw a half flight of stairs, that he was already half way up. She sighed, ughh the able bodied...idiots.

"Uhh Daryl?" She said, and almost laughed when he turned and she glanced towards the stairs and herself arching her brow.

"Fuck!" She heard him murmur to himself, as he padded down the stairs back towards her.

"Can I?" He grunted, motioning to her, asking without words if he could pick her up, as he bent down near her. She could feel his breath exhaling along her neck. His hands skimmed down her sides, she shivered at the way his fingers splayed out along her waist. His fingers curled in slightly, his nails lightly scoring her skin. It struck her as possessive, made her breathless.

"You've never asked before." She murmured, embarrassed at the heaviness of her voice.

Suddenly his mouth was touching the skin of her neck, his teeth scraping lightly across her skin. "Well I wasn't wondering if you were wanting to mangle my balls under those wheels of yours."

She let out a chuckle, wrapping her hands around his neck her fingers threading through the hair at his neck. "If I really thought you were creeping on my seventeen year old cousin they would already be mangled and I wouldn't need my chair to do it." Carol said with a grin letting out a gasp as suddenly he picked her up.

"Wait, you mean you were just messing with me out there?"Daryl said with mock indignation.

"Of course I was...Karen is a wild kid, always in trouble, and I saw from the door, exactly what she was doing ...and you would never do anything like that...I know that, I know you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuck" Daryl grunted, nuzzling his nose into her neck, as he hustled her up the stairs. "Don't fucking scare me like that again." There it was again, he thought, that feeling in his chest, the one that made him come a little undone. The fact that she knew him so well, already, trusted him already, and whatever this was had barely just begun.

He should be scared, no one, not one single person in his life other than her had the power to make him vulnerable, he'd gladly wrap himself around her finger if that was what she wanted. But that's part of the reason he liked her so much. That wasn't what she wanted.

He pulled the key from his pocket for his room, easily balanced her, and unlocked the door. All the council members had a bedroom at the clubhouse. He'd started locking his when he'd found a drunk, and naked Merle with two girls and a random dude in his room. Wasn't something he was intent on repeating.

He set her down gently on his bed, watching her face with a feeling of awe. He promised himself then and there he would never let her down, or let her go. She smiled as he knelt down on the floor beside the bed tracing her face and he realized that he said the last part out loud. He barked out a laugh when she spoke suddenly.

"Pretty sure that's illegal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: I wanted to end this chapter on a light note...like I said not sure about this. Next chapter will continue from this point ;)


	10. Chapter 10

AN: hi,

Let me know what you think please...reviews motivate me:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

"Pretty sure that's illegal... but then I guess you kinda know about that lately."

Carol winced internally even as the words were coming out of her mouth. There was a fine line between being forward and a massive bitch. She knew that, she wasn't ashamed to say she walked that line many times. Better to say what she wanted to then suppress it and regret it later. That was how she always rationalized it anyway.

She wasn't mad, more like hurt and annoyed that he hadn't told her. She was more than capable of being supportive. If he thought he was going to protect from all the crap in life he was sadly mistaken.

It was nice when he wanted to take care of her, she could not deny that. The feeling he gave her, like she was the centre of the universe, his universe, was one that left her pretty breathless. Knowing he just wanted to be with her, that all the baggage and wheels that rolled along with her was just part of the parcel and he didn't begrudge it was pretty great. But she wouldn't be treated like a child, or like someone who was too fragile to deal with the hard stuff. That shit would end tonight. If they were in this, they were in this together. No secrets, no protecting her, no...

"I was ashamed to tell you I got arrested. We only just met...I didn't want you to change your mind. That happens from time to time, you'll have to get used to it." He grunted.

"Well" she hummed "Fuck..." she said then started to giggle as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down beside her. "No fair I was gonna be all wicked pissed and walk the bitch line about you being protective and not thinking I can handle shit." She crossed her arms in front of her chest in a fake pout. "No fair...now I gotta be cool about this"

"What the fuck is 'walking the bitch line' mean?" Daryl said lifting his hands up to make air quotes.

She rolled her eyes "The fine line being forward, and being a bitch."

Daryl was looking confused "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Carol grunted turning to look at him. "It is not important...what's important is this. If your in this, your in it all the way. I won't have anything else."

He grinned putting his head on his hands as he rolled to the side "You a bossy little thing ain't you?" He murmured, coming down to kiss her neck.

"I overcompensate...those who cannot act...direct." She said throwing her hand dramatically above her head.

"I dunno you share as hell scared the hell out of me downstairs, seems to me you got acting down path." He grunted, smoothing her hair behind her ears..

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why did I scare you?" She said curiously

"Cause I thought I fucked this up...and I'm in this thing. I'm all the way in. I already know...i can't loose you." He was whispering, his voice had a hypnotizing effect as he continued to brush her hair behind her ears. "I'm a selfish bastard, you deserve better than me. I got shit going on right now. Complicated shit. I got enemies, you deserve better than that. There are so many men, better than me, without all this shit attached to them, any of them would be better for you ... but I'm a selfish bastard. I'm already in this, all the way, and I can't loose you." He murmured.

"All those other guys?" She said "the ones you seem to think are lining up at my door?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You're every bit as good as them...every bit."

He grunted nuzzling her neck, his hand trailing down her stomach. "I need you to tell me..." he murmured.

"Tell you what?" She asked suddenly confused.

She caught a glance of his face and he was blushing to his roots as he hid his face in her neck. Huh...her tough biker was shy about whatever he wanted to ask.

"I read, online...about injuries, like yours, I wanted to know, what I needed to know..." he murmured.

"I don't understand." She said but grinned. She knew exactly what he meant.

"About Sex Carol!" He said with a groan. "From the moment I saw you, I've started looking up about your kind of injury and sex."

He glanced at her nervously, but shook his head at her grinning. "aww Pookie, I'm flattered, and yeah I can still have sex. As far as I know when I broke my spine, it didn't disappear." She lifted her head up to look down at her groin area. "I mean I haven't used it in awhile but I think it's still there."

Daryl rolled over and barked out a laugh, his shoulders shaking, as he succumbed to what she could only be described as hysterical giggles.

"Stahhhhhhpppp." He said as he wheezed out a laugh. "you know what I meant."

She grinned and bit her lip. "My injury is at the Lumbar 4 level, and I have what's called sacral sparing. Which mean I have Some function below the injury. For me, it's the nerves, that tell me when I need to go to the bathroom and control sexual sensation... they still ...work ...for lack of a better term. The doctors tell me I'm one of the lucky ones. When they tell me that I wanted to punch them in the face. This doesn't feel lucky. This is the polar opposite of lucky." She grunted hitting her leg with her hand.

He was silent for awhile "Maybe not lucky, maybe just a survivor." He said "I read the report of your accident, you should be dead." He said slipping his arm around her waist, squeezing it at the thought.

"I'm like a cat with nine lives." She grinned.

He smirked making growling noises as he rolled, bracing his legs on either side of her body, leaning down to kiss her, when the knock at the door startled them both.

"Daryl...are you in here?"

He sighed, pressing his forehead to her shoulder. "We need some time alone...uninterrupted, soon." He grunted."Yeah Zeke, hold on." He said getting up, Walking to the door and opening it. Carol recognized Ezekiel the leader of the Angels.

"My apologies...I did not realize you were, otherwise engaged." Zeke said wiggling his brow. "This must be the lovely lady...Carol? Little Carol Miller?"

"Wait, you know Zeke too?" He turned incredulously.

"No I only know Carol via pictures. Her father, was a ...a good friend." Zeke said awkwardly

"It's ok...I know." She said.

"Know what?" Daryl asked curiously.

Zeke smiled "Her father is a former member in good standing, you know him Daryl. You saved his wife, Carol's mother, from a ...terrible fate." Zeke said.

"That was your mom?!"

She grinned at how he blushed, wishing she could get off the bed and hug him. "Yeah, apparently you're not just cute, you're my hero too."

Daryl's eyes grew intense and longing, like he wanted to throw Zeke out of the room and get back to what they were doing.

Zeke cleared his throat "as much as I hate to disturb your night. We have a small problem that must be dealt with. I'm sorry son. I will meet you outside in ten minutes?" Zeke asked, raising his brow in question.

She watched as he nodded, and closed the door as Zeke left, pressing his forehead to the door panel. Taking deep breaths.

"I'm sorry..." he said as he turned staring at her from across the room "I gotta go. I'll take you back to your chair and car.." he groaned like the thought of letting her leave was physically painful.

"It's ok...and I don't need to know what it is...just promise me one thing." She whispered.

"Anything"

"Stay safe."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey new chapter, in case you guys were wondering there will be a continuing supply of aunts and cousins popping up in this story. I'm not mixing up the names I'm just adding new ones. It's my own little joke to myself. Small things amuse me :) let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

"Mom...you don't need to come clean my house."

Carol sighed watching as her mother flew around her house her aunt Paulette and Theresa in tow, as they cleaned her house like their life depended on it. It was Monday, she just got home from work, exhausted to find her mother and her aunts had yet again abused the power of the spare key they had been given..

"Mom! What I can't do myself is supposed to be left for the maid." She said trying to get her mothers attention.

"Carol, I've told you many times, there's no need for a maid. Save that money, you never know when you might need it." Her mother huffed, continuing on.

"I don't pay for it, my disability support from my health insurance does." Carol said sighing there was no use arguing with her.

"Don't call yourself that!"

"What?" Carol said cocking a brow at her mother. "Disabled? Why not...this isn't a bicycle." She muttered hitting the tire of her wheelchair smirking as she heard her aunts down the hallway chuckle.

The doorbell rang and she watched as all three turned, eying the door curiously. "Don't look at me ...i didn't invite anyone...are we expecting more aunts?" She said as she opened the door;she had not expected to see Daryl.

They hadn't seen each other since the party at the clubhouse on Thursday. His weekend had been filled with a previous trip he'd already arranged out of town, he'd apologized like crazy and said he would make it up to her, and there he stood with takeout and a bottle of wine and flowers probably not expecting her to have three middle aged crazy women in the midst of a Obsessive compulsive cleaning spree visiting her.

Sighing internally she grinned.

"This alright?" He asked shyly "I told Zeke to fucking forget my phone number tonight." He said with a grunt.

"Uh yeah, it's fine but I got company", she grinned swinging the door open so he could see her mom and aunts.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Well ...that was..." Daryl paused searching for the right words watching from the window as Carol's mom and aunts left.

"Awkward as fuck? Yeah pretty much." Carol hummed as she spun around quickly to find the corkscrew for the wine Daryl brought.

Daryl snorted and followed her into the kitchen. "Wasn't too bad...except for.."

"Except for aunt Paulette trying to slip you condoms? Or how about my mom crying when she hugged you?" Carol said with a shrug. "You get arrested sometimes...I have an overbearing family...Potato..Fucking potato, You'll have to get used to it." Seemingly unconcerned.

He watched her with a grin as she got plates out to set the table, spinning around confidently in her chair and her domain. Her hair was half tied back and it trailed down her back. He had a sudden image of threading his hands through it, while he had her underneath him,...naked.

"We never did talk about that.."

"Huh?" He asked lost in his thoughts.

"Why you were arrested? Miller kinda told me a few things, I'm assuming Something set you off...about Denis White." She said softly.

Sighing he then smiled. She was all balls, sitting there, watching him, pulling no punches. That's what he liked about her. No games with his girl.

Stepping forward he lifted her out of the chair setting her down on the kitchen counter top, stepping in between her legs. He wanted to be face to face for this conversation, but suddenly he was lost in the sent of her neck.

"Who's Miller?" He murmured his face in her neck, she brought her hands up to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

She moaned slightly as he flicked his tongue along her skin."Brother.." she said hoarsely "Cop..." she squeaked as his teeth bit down softly on her earlobe. Pausing he pulled back looking at her.

"Am I a problem? For your family?" He grunted a pit opening up in his stomach. He didn't want to cause problems for her with her family, but he couldn't walk away. Not now, and a part of him, deep in the back of his mind acknowledged; not ever.

"My mom is kinda neurotic, this..." she waved her hands at her legs and chair," has been harder for her I think than anyone. She doesn't know how to handle her feelings. She usually keep things to herself. No one right now would be good enough...But the fact that your kinda her hero gives you so many brownie points." She grinned, putting her hand on his face he could feel himself blushing. "My dad, he's been where you are. In the club, he would never judge you for that, he will wait and see. Make his decision on you as a person ..." she paused biting her lip. "Miller is older brother, cop, over protective, and a goofball.." she murmured "and he blames himself for this." She said glancing down at her legs.

"Why?" He asked softly.

"I went out on a date, with the brother of a girl he was interested, as a favour...to him...he knew that Ed; that was the guy, Miller knew Ed wasn't the type of guy I went for. Ed liked to...party. Miller begged me. Ed was a drunk. I spent the whole date to caught up in how much I was gonna kill my brother and how I was going to give Ed the brush off to notice that Ed had gotten shit faced drunk. I should never have gotten in the car. That was on me. I woke up later in the ICU, Ed was dead, and I was paralyzed." Carol sighed as he pressed his head to her shoulder. He groaned at the way she was lightly scratching his scalp, even though his mind was racing at the images going through his mind. Of Carol, his Carol, suffering, going through what she had. It broke his heart.

"Miller blames himself, for putting himself first he says, not looking out for his sister. Which is bullshit. I can take care of myself. But yeah...of all of them he will be the one to convince." She pulled back cupping his cheeks. "But here's the thing. I don't have any fucks to give about what anyone else says."

He snorted stifling a laugh. Damn, just when he thought she couldn't get any more adorable. Carol was like fucking sunshine, and he realized he'd been in the dark all his life. He was addicted to it.

"I like you, I know you, that's all that matters. The rest will sort itself out." She said.

"This thing with Denis, we are in a holding pattern now, waiting, for a few things to fall into place." He murmured pulling himself closer, grinding himself against the juncture of her legs. Growling as she grasped at his shoulders. "Eventually though, our club, were going to deal with it...and things will get dangerous for me and everyone I love." Well fuck he hadn't meant to let that slip. Daryl wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he was pretty sure it was headed in that direction. Last thing he wanted was to scare her off.

"I don't care, I know you." She whispered and kissed his temple. "Don't underestimate me, you will be surprised at what I can do." He grunted as she bit down on his earlobe, shivering at the feel of her hot breath on his neck. "And I trust you, completely." She whispered. "Anything else I should know...?" She asked.

"No"

She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck, with that grin,the one that was sweet as fuck. God damn it he felt his heart clutch in his chest. The things that smile could do to him. "Then how about I show you my room?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

AN: so I'm a little nervous about this. I wanted to be sensitive and realistic, but I I know I took bent realism a little for anyone with experience in this area I know I took a few liberties here. I did my best :) please, please, please, please review? I really want to know what you think...please ?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't care, I know you." She whispered and kissed his temple. "Don't underestimate me, you will be surprised at what I can do." He grunted as she bit down on his earlobe, shivering at the feel of her hot breath on his neck. "And I trust you, completely." She whispered. "Anything else I should know...?" She asked.

"No"

She grinned wrapping her arms around his neck, with that grin,the one that was sweet as fuck. God damn it he felt his heart clutch in his chest. The things that smile could do to him. "Then how about I show you my room?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrying a woman over the threshold to her bedroom, always seemed corny in the past to Daryl. Like the cover of some cheesy novel, that his momma used to read before she died.

The dude always seemed to be dressed like a pirate and the chick always seemed to have her boobs about ready to pop out of her dress. When Daryl was a kid he always thought the characters looked like they were in pain, or maybe having a hard time to go number two. They sure as hell didn't look happy.

Maybe that was the difference, because this...this felt right. As far as Daryl was concerned she was right where she belonged. As he carried Carol bridal style down the hallway she stared up at him, with a look on her face, a look that had him gut shot. She was happy. She was incredibly happy, he knew just by the look on her face. It did something funny to his heart. Made his breath catch in his throat. Made shivers run down his back.

In that moment he wanted to give her absolutely every she'd ever wanted. Grant every wish she'd ever had. Damn Merle was going to have a field day over this, Daryl could practically feel himself wrapping around her finger; and he didn't even give a fuck.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he sat on the edge of the bed, with Carol sideways in his lap, that smile still on her face.

No one had ever been happy, to be with him. There had been women. Too many of them. He'd spent so much time looking for something that was never there. Daryl was positive the women he'd been with before Carol had there own reasons, but he was damn sure it had nothing to do with him making them happy.

He cupped her cheeks pressing his forehead to hers, watching her eyes, enjoying this feeling for a few seconds longer. Wanting to make this amazing for her.

"This is the first time...since the accident." She whispered, her face blushing a vibrant shade of pink.

Damn, there was nothing about her he didn't like. She was so open and honest, but still vulnerable in her own way.

He buried his face in her neck, his hand creeping up under her shirt. Feeling her inhale of breath and the way she was shuddering as his fingers skimmed along her skin. He almost didn't recognize his own voice when he spoke. A coarse husky whisper seemed to slip past his lips "I want to take care of you," he murmured, sighing as her fingers threaded through his hair and the gentle way she pulled on his hair when his hand cupped her breast through her bra, pinching her nipple. "I'm gonna take care of you," he said grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, growling as she flicked the front latch of her bra and shrugged of her shoulders. "You just gotta tell me how." He murmured before his head lowered down taking her nipple in his mouth.

She moaned softly. "Everything is the same" she panted. "I was lucky, I have sensation ...down there. I just don't think I can be on top." His lips met hers again, his hands roaming up and down her back. When his lips traced a path down to her ears she continued "and you might have to put me, in whatever position you want me."

Growling softly Daryl felt a fire flowing through his veins at her words. "Fuck...don't say shit like that."

She chuckled whispering "I play whatever cards I have." Then squealed, as suddenly he flipped her so she was lying in the middle of the bed, naked from the waist up, staring up at him. She smirked.

"I usually undress in the chair. What's a girl to do?" She bit her lip, running her fingers along her stomach. "Take my clothes off?...please?" She said softly and he groaned practically throwing the slip on shoes she wore into the hallway.

Ripping his own shirt over his head he walked up to her waist, reminding himself over and over not to loose control.

He hooked his finger in the waist band of her pants, sliding them and her underwear slowly down, to reveal thigh high lace stocking. He moaned "Fuck me."

She blushed "I have to wear those, to help with circulation. But I scoured the internet for ones that were..." she paused trying to find the word.

"Sexy as fuck." He provided for her. Slowly he started to lower them, his mouth kissing each new area of skin revealed on her legs.

"You don't have to do that." She whispered "I can't feel that."

He grunted and looked up at her "Still part of you ain't it?" He murmured. Fuck his heart just about broke into a million pieces as he watched her eyes fill with tears. "Fuck..I'm sorry Carol..."

"No...no...don't ever be sorry for that" he watched her wipe a tear, then smirk motioning to her lower half "...continue on.." she said

He barked out a laugh before lower his face to her the juncture between her legs, moving her legs over to the side slightly to give himself more room, his tongue leisurely licked along her slit, and she all but arched off the bed. "Oh god" she whined.

He was the first he thought again since her accident. The thought of that was making him burn even more than her cries as he sucked on her clit and sunk his fingers inside her. He wanted to be her last, he wanted to be her only since the accident.

When she came from his mouth between her legs, he helped her roll over to her belly, not even waiting for her to catch her breath. He slipped a pillow under her hips so that they were lifted up slightly. Then he was in between her legs, and suddenly he was inside her. His hand came down inbetween her and the pillow finding her clit and he thrusted inside slowly but as deep as he could possibly go. He needed that for some reason. He'd needed to be deep inside her, that's why he'd wanted it this way, in this position.

He was resting his weight on his other arm up by her head to the side, her face was pressed to the pillow and he was undone by the way she never broke eye contact, even when he felt her start to tighten around him. Her walls squeezing him tightly. Then she smiled, and he lost control. Falling apart he felt her joining him.

Afterward panting he rolled to the side pulling her to him.

He thought maybe she'd be making dirty jokes, her silly brand of humour overtaking her in the moment, but she was quiet, thoughtful. He needed to let her know what this meant to him. With her he was determined not to let anything go unsaid.

"The first since your accident." He whispered kissing her temple, "pretty sure I wanna be the last too...the only" and then there it was, bringing him back to the happiness he started with. That smile.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: so this is a filler heavy chapter, Carol is not in it, but I hope you still enjoy:) I'm nervous when I write scenes like this, I know fluff and romance are more my niche. Dialogue heavy and action are my weak points, I would really appreciate a review to let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

"So...did she get your motor running?"

"Fuck off Merle." Daryl huffed as he bent over the hood of a car working to loosen a part Merle had trouble with. It took a lot for Merle to ask for help with his work when he needed it, Daryl was usually surprised when he did but today, he had a feeling this time was more about Merle's need to gossip, and torture the fuck out of him.

"Did you rotate her tires?" Merle cackled with a grin.

"Merle!"

"What...I ain't meaning nothing by it, I would say that about any woman...it's just ironic!" Merle huffed as Perez one of the shop mechanics and a club member came to check on their progress.

"Dude, that's not what irony means." Perez groaned leaning over to give Daryl a hand.

"Fuck off" Merle said "I looked that shit up"

"No man, that's a fucking pun, if I told you to put all hands on deck...that would be ironic. Fucking insensitive, but ironic." Perez laughed as Merle swatted him with a shop rag muttering asshole. "If you said Wheels could walk all over you...that would be ironic...at least I think.."

"Who the FUCK cares?" Daryl growled. Fuck these two idiots could carry on like this forever.

"Well hell little Brother...when's the last time you...took anyone for a ride if you know what I mean?" Merle laughed as Perez high fived him. "This is cause for celebration!"

"You ain't fucking celebrating, you're making dumb puns." Daryl muttered.

"See...I told you it was a fucking pun." Perez said.

"Fuck...fix this yourself" Daryl grumped walking away towards the office.

"Ahh don't be like that little brother... you'll

blow a gasket.." Merle said while laughing.

"Nice one..." Daryl heard Perez mutter "for a pirate."

Daryl entered the office as Perez and Merle descended into a discussion of Merle could be called a pirate with one arm missing.

"Fuck off man, I got both my legs. That shit is insensitive right there." He heard Merle say as the door clicked shut with shake of his head. Fuckin idiots.

"Nice crew you got here man."

Daryl spun his hand grabbing the gun that had been nestled in his waist band, coming face to face with the last person he expected to see. Dwight; hands in the air.

"Sweet Christ!...you trying to get yourself killed?" Daryl muttered as he returned the gun to his waist band. He was getting to old for this shit.

Dwight grinned. "Jury is still out on that, some think I am...you know, don't you?" He said putting his hands down.

"That your a cop?" Daryl asked quirking his brow and nodding. Fuck this bastard was cocky. He gave Daryl a smug grin and sprawled out on a couch in his office. "You're still an asshole." Daryl grunted as he settled in his chair. He lowered his hand to the gun he kept in a secret compartment in the desk. An asshole he did not trust.

"FBI." Dwight grunted "You don't need that gun man... I promise. I got some information for you."

"Talk."

"It was Negan, he shot Denis." Dwight said sitting forward.

"Yeah no shit.." Daryl grunted, "I figured that out for myself." Daryl stood, annoyed with this bullshit. Who did this fucker think he was?

"What you don't know is why." Dwight said stopping Daryl in his tracks.

"That night, had you sent Denis, on an errand?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah he was going to pick up a stash of money from your guys and docks. Negan wanted Zeke to scrub the money for him."

"Yeah, but your boy got lost."

Daryl sucked in a breath, not sure he wanted to know what came next. He could still picture Denis's face on that slab in the morgue. Having to tell Denise her brother was gone. Daryl slumped back down in the chair.

"He showed up on the wrong side of the docks. Saw things he shouldn't have seen. Negan caught him and knew he couldn't let him go. Negan needs Zeke. He needs his money. The Saviours profits are falling off, he's panicking. He likes living the high life. But more that anything he likes the power, he needs it. He knows Zeke doesn't need him anymore. Zeke has the money, he has the power, and he has the connections to go with it. Zeke keeps a finger in the business to keep Negan in check. Even the cops know that...we've worked with Zeke before." Dwight said staring at him intently. Daryl was not shocked. He knew snitching to the cops was something Zeke would not do, but leading them down the right path? Helping them along...maybe. He could see that.

"But there's one thing Zeke won't tolerated. The one thing that almost tore the club apart all those years ago."Dwight said shaking his head. "It's why your girl's dad left the club."

Daryl stood up, chair falling back as he grabbed the gun from his desk putting it to Dwight's head. "What the fuck do you know about Carol? " He growled. This was every fear he had coming true. She needed to be kept of the radar. She needed to stay safe.

The door burst open as Merle and Perez came barreling in.

"Out" Daryl barked not taking his eyes of Dwight.

"Little Brother.." Merle tried placating him but there was no placating him on this. The next words that came out of Dwight's mouth would determine if he put a bullet in his brain. Daryl did not want witnesses.

"OUT."

He heard the door click, and he disengaged the safety on the gun.

"I don't care, if you're FBI, I will put a bullet in your head. Choose your words carefully." Daryl growled.

"Chill alright man? I know about her from the bureau, alright. Her dad, he turned informant, when he found out about a group in the club, trying to start a human trafficking ring. Phillip Blake went down for it he's in the State Pen, Zeke took over the club, but Blake's henchman a prospect he took under his wing, broke off. Started his own MC. The Saviours." Dwight said.

Daryl slumped back down. Staring at Dwight incredulously. It all seemed to click, things started to make sense. "Negan...Negan was an Angel before he started the Saviours?" He asked stunned.

"Yeah man...best I can guess the old timers, like Zeke. They don't like talking about it. How they misjudged a prospect...Negan...so they keep it quiet. Zeke gave your girl's father an out and he took it. Told the club his wife wanted him out. Negan went hog wild, trying to gain power the only way he knew how. People were scared, in the town. Zeke felt responsible. He offered to help him, provide the cash flow Negan needed. But there were rules. Rules Negan needed to follow. Number one was, no human trafficking. But Negan he never forgot. Never forgot the potential for profit. He's always been resentful of having that kept out of his reach. Zeke invested wisely, fuck...he's the richest man in town. Negan is panicking, he knows the day is coming where Zeke just stops helping him. Zeke doesn't need him. He was trying to prepare. Denis stumbled onto a shipping crate full of girls, being sent to Europe and the Middle East. They pay big bucks for Americans..." Dwight paused "I was trying to outfit the container with a GPS signal. So the coast guard could pick them up when they left port and I was jamming the radio...So Negan wouldn't know. I heard what was happening, by the time I got to the dock...the kid was dead. The CIA has an agent undercover in Turkey, where the ship was heading. They freed the girls. Negan, doesn't suspect me...yet. In one months time, he's trying again. If this goes through...he won't need Zeke anymore." Dwight grunted.

Daryl sat back his head spinning. "What do you want with me? Why tell me this?"

Dwight sighed, "I've been undercover four years. We were trying to get Negan on murder, tax shit, when I started to get an in about his planning. This was gonna be a six month job, max...four fucking years I'm still here. My girl...Sherry she was pregnant when I left. I ain't even seen my kid."

Daryl felt a tinge of sympathy for the man, sitting in his office. "I'm asking again...why me?"

"Because you hate him as much as I do. I need this to happen in a months time. I need this to happen. No matter how this goes I need it to be over. The bureau, they won't let this end, they keep looking for bigger guns, bigger fish. If they don't getwhat they need...they will keep this going. I can't do it anymore. I want the Angels there that night. No matter what happens, Negan shouldn't leave the dock alive." Dwight finished sitting back. "You need to convince Zeke."

He was silent so long he saw Dwight start to fidget. Daryl was pretty sure the guy had to have nerves of steel being under cover for four years. He looked up at Dwight, barely able to control his anger. "I'll help you...talk to Zeke. But you make sure Carol is kept out of this. She gets hurts, she dies, she catches a fever, she gets hit by a stray bullet, anything, anything happens to her..I'll kill ya."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: so, I got an anon that was very rude.i was gonna address it but I couldn't be bothered, because I honestly don't care enough to be bothered, but just a reminder nasty anons are deleted...so why bother?

Let me know what you think? Nicely please :) Fyi-Also I updated My Heart is Broken, and A Rose by any other name when the notifications were down, if any of you guys are reading those fics

\- this chapter is a little ...different... uhh trigger warning for exhibitionism, but also Smut ahead.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 14

Xxxxxxxx

If tonight got any stranger, Daryl wasn't sure he could handle it.

It had started with Merle, having an appointment with Carol at her work, he'd been approved for the new high tech arm, they were finalizing all the paperwork and details. Daryl had been surprised by how happy Merle had been, especially when he learned of all the abilities the arm would have that Merle had been missing. Merle never complained and shrugged off any teasing, so honestly it had never dawned on Daryl how hard things had been on him.

Merle had (he swore) innocently asked Carol if she was attending the weekly Friday night party at the clubhouse with Daryl.

Daryl hadn't mentioned it too her. He hadn't wanted her to go, not for the reason Carol thought though.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" She asked and he could almost see her building walls around herself. She wasn't a crier, that was for sure, but he almost wished she was, what he saw was a raw determination to cut away from herself anything that hurt her. She wasn't cold, but she had this incredible sense of self preservation. He supposed it was something she'd needed to get through the past few years.

"Nawhh." He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his own. "I'm embarrassed of me." He had said softly. "These parties are wild, you saw the last time you were there was just a taste. You're too good for all that. I don't want you to realize that you're slumming it." There is was, the crux of the matter.

She was quiet for a long time, he hadn't looked at her just at their joined hands.

"I call bullshit."

He grunted out a snort, looking up at her as he chuckled and she continued on.

"Don't sit there and give me those sad eyes. We're still going...and as far you not being good enough for me that's bullshit too. You're just as good as everyone else, maybe better."She was pouting with her arms crossed. "Now I'm ticked...don't talk bad about yourself."

He'd smirked and kissed her, his heart tightening in his chest just a little bit.

But now they sat at the back of the clubhouse, secluded on a corner sofa in the back, as Carol sat with her mouth gaping open.

The party had descended into what happened some nights, quite a few girls were present tonight and most of them weren't shy about hooking up with the men from the club. Most couples weren't waiting till they found somewhere private for the night either.

He took his index finger and pushed up on her jaw, closing her jaw with a soft click, then pulled her sideways across his lap.

"We can go if you want." He murmured into her neck.

"Are you kidding?...I need popcorn." Carol said honestly looking out at the room.

He barked out a laugh, surprised that no one even noticed, but then again not so surprised.

She was wearing a long flowing skirt and a spaghetti string tank top. She made a point of telling him the skirt was impractical, got stuck in the wheels, but that she didn't care. "You gotta suffer sometimes for beauty." She had said dramatically.

His hand slid up and under her skirt slowly, inching his way up her legs. She bit her lip watching him. He grinned brushing his lips across her. "Didn't know you were a bit of a freak like that."

She smiled threading her fingers through his hair. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

His gut was on fire, heat raging through him, blocking out everything else in the room. He wasn't drunk. Not like pretty much all the other guys. He had no excuse, he should pick her up and take her to his clubhouse room upstairs, but the thought of stopping what he was doing at that very moment was impossible. He needed to touch Carol, like he needed his next breath.

He was gripping her tightly at the waist, his fingers he was sure leaving a imprints of his nails in her soft skin. It would bother him later. Much later.

He flexed his hips up a little, grinding himself into her body, his hands a few inches from her panties. She was watching the outline of his hand under her skirt biting her lip. He knew she couldn't feel his hand on her leg, but he didn't care. Touching her was intoxicating. The feel of her skin was driving him wild. He could spend all day simply tracing patterns on her skin.

Scrapping his nail across the fabric of her panties between her legs, he was surprised at the way her body almost jumped at the contact. A shudder wracking her body. Never had anyone he'd ever been with, been so responsive to just his touch, not like this. The part of him that wanted to take care of her thrilled at that, wanted to give her everything she needed, as his fingertips slid her panties over to the side, watching her face, he presses his forehead to hers, as his finger traces one long trail down her wet slit. She was shaking in his arm, her breath coming out in gasps, his arm banding around her waist even tighter. His hips bucked up into her, almost on reflex, and she moaned. He let out a whimper, as he brought his finger up and circled her clit, she grabbed his shoulders more tightly, burying her face in his neck her soft moans muffled against his skin as he circled her clit over and over.

She was grasping his shoulders tightly. He could see the room over her shoulder. No

One was paying any mind to them, most had their hands...full already. Daryl didn't care at the moment. He wanted her fingers to mark his skin, he wanted everyone in the room to know he was hers. He sunk two fingers into her wet heat as she cried out trying to keep it silent with her face on his shoulder, her warm breath coming out in gasps. Bucking his hips against her again, he moved his thumb so he could press on her clit while his fingers continued to fuck her.

She seemed to loose all her inhibitions, her moans became louder and unrestrained, as she came apart in his arms, his fingers pumping into her furiously his dick now painfully hard as he bucked up and grinder against her hip, all still with his hand up and under skirt.

He felt her coming and she bit down on his shoulder. He was pretty sure she would have screamed if she hadn't. He didn't care. He wanted it. Hoped it would leave a mark, mark him as hers.

She was shaking in his arms, catching her breath as her head still on his shoulder as she caught her breath. She giggled then "I guess we kinda are freaks too."

He smirked kissing her neck, watching as Merle who had been outside came in with a laughing blonde over his shoulder and set her on the pool table. "Not so much of a freak that I want to watch that." He said motioning towards Merle and the blonde.

She snorted then barking out a laugh as he picked her up and headed up to his room, leaving the party behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: so short update just trying to get motivated :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 15

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zeke knows"

He stood trembling before Neagan, trying very hard not to piss his pants. How did he get here? A traitor to those he liked to think of as friends and family.

He wasn't part of the The Angels, but they had still taken him under their wing, despite his quirks, and annoyances he was sure they thought of him as a friend. He was betraying them, for money.

He hadn't known when he started working for The Angels. He was a computer guy, Daryl was trying to turn there shop towards machining their own parts. He couldn't ride but he could design the parts Daryl needed. But he Hadn't known, what he was dealing with when it came to Neagan, or his bookies. The Angels worked with him, so he'd thought, he'd thought he must be okay. Fair.

If he'd only known.

He was in debt up to his eyeballs, and Neagan had made it clear, that the only way to keep those eyeballs was to be his snitch. So he was selling his soul to save his skin.

"I overheard, them talking. Zeke knows what you're up to...they are trying to decide what to do...he knows..."

"About the girls?" Neagan asked twirling his bat.

"Yeah..," he squeeked out, ashamed of his own voice, he was such a coward.

"I need to send a warning, to stay out of it...you're gonna tell me the best way how." Neagan said twirling his bat pacing back and forth.

He gulped, praying for forgiveness. "Daryl...he's got a new girl. He's really overprotective.." He trailed off.

Neagan smiled, a wide toothy grin spreading across his face. "Thank you Eugene, you've been very helpful..very fucking helpful indeed."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Daryl snorted at Carol who was sitting in his truck as they headed down the highway towards her parents. She was twisting her hands in front of her in the material of her pants. Biting her lip, in a a way that made him want to pull over and bite it himself.

"Yeah I'm sure, it's dinner...you don't want me to meet your relatives?" He asked suddenly a little apprehensive. Maybe she was embarrassed. Maybe she did not want him to meet her family.

"It's just..." she paused pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's just what?"

She threw up her hands and sighed in exasperation. "It's just that they are crazy! The minute you meet them, you're gonna wanna run. I swear. If they are not in your face, they are asking you super personal questions. They are all kinda perverse, and make dirty jokes, and all overprotective since this happened to me, and my god the aunts, I have Daryl! I don't even know how many I have..and you met Karen, she'll probably flirt with you, and.." she paused as he pulled over to the side of the road. Turning the key he put his hand cupping the side of her neck.

"Breathe sweetheart. Don't care about any of that, just want them to like me" He said with a grin.

She turned slightly pressing her cheek into his palm. "My uncle Jason farts whenever and wherever. He doesn't even try to disguise it. He's named the different kind of farts. He lets it go and calls out what kind it is." She wailed.

He tried to stay serious, he really did. She was sitting there looking at him so earnestly and seriously while she spoke, but he lost it, flopping back on the seat in hysterical laughter. "Just don't sit me next to him." He wheezed out in between laughs then watched as she blushed and smirked. She opened her mouth to say something then groaned as a police car pulled up behind them flashing the lights.

"Oh god," she groaned in exasperation.

"It's alright probably just seeing if we are ok." He grunted grabbing his paperwork from the visor setting it in view on his lap. They'd had a few run ins with the law with the club, this was nothing new to him.

Daryl lowered the window as an officer approached.

"What seems to be the problem folks?" The police officer said as casually leaned his elbow against the door.

"The problem is your an asshole officer." Carol said to the officer, glaring at him. Holy fuck she was gonna end up in jail.

"Carol.." Daryl cautioned.

"Ahh ma'am" the officer said with a sarcastic grin "you fucking wound me!"

"I'll do more than wound you." She huffed.

"Don't get so rowdy lil'buddy." The officer said with a smirk, as he smacked a piece of chewing gum and quirked his eyebrow laughing.

"Don't fucking call me lil'Buddy!" She said with an angry groan.

"Wait a second," Daryl said putting his hands up between the two. He felt like he'd been watching a tennis match as they spoke. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes!" Carol grunted angrily folding her arms across her chest. "It's my idiot older brother, Miller."

Daryl turned to speak to Miller, but the man was suddenly distracted as he watched a car that was approaching them on the highway.

Daryl knew that car, he was trying to remember where, when it hit him. He'd worked on it for one of Neagan's flunke Simon. He was about to mention it to Miller when the officer yelled "Gun!".

Throwing himself over Carol's body so his body was covering her head and torso pressing her flat into the bench seat all Daryl could hear was Carol's breath in his ear as she gasped in surprise and fear.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: so short update. Let me know what u think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 16

Her breathing. That was the only sound Daryl could hear. Carol was starting to push frantically at his chest.

"Stay still." He whispered urgently.

"Miller..." she gulped in frustration. "Check on Miller." She gasped.

"Carol" he said and his tone must have caught her attention " They may not been done." Holding her face in the palms of his hands his heart broke as he saw understanding spread across her face. He'd did this, it was his fault she'd been placed in this position.

Her fingers reached up, curling into his jacket threading through his hair, like she was trying to hold him close. Like she wanted to stop him from lifting his head. A war waging on her face. The raw emotion he couldn't even begin to understand. No matter what was happening to Miller, Daryl knew without a doubt the number one priority of the cop would be that Daryl protected his sister.

"MILLER!" She screamed suddenly through the open window. "Millie...godamn it answer me."

"I'M OK! Stay down." Miller yelled somewhere from behind Daryl's truck.

She puffed out a breathe then let out a loud shaky sob. He murmured into her ear "I'm so sorry baby, this is my fault."

"No!" She said sharply "It's not your fault, it's the asshole that shot the gun."

He pressed his forehead to hers "It was the Saviours." He murmured waiting for her condemnation, but it never came. Her face clouded with anger.

"Fucking assholes, I'm going to slash the tires on Negans bike the next time I see it in town. I'm low to the ground no one will see me."

He snorted out a laugh and kissed her neck. When the Angels found out about this revenge would be more than slashed tires. The Saviours had started a war.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Effective immediately all connections with the Saviours are severed."

Zeke started around the council room. Watching the reaction in each man. Zeke suspected a mole in the club, he hated being suspicious of his brothers, but he had not come this far by being foolish or naive.

Daryl and Merle he trusted. Daryl was in a rage. Zeke had never seen the man like this when he'd meet him at the police station. The eerie silence and deadly glare Daryl had fixed Simon as he was brought in, had even intimidated Zeke.

The Saviours had messed up, if they wanted to start a war, that was fine. Zeke had been wanting to cut ties, but the intricacies of such a move was hard to achieve. The Angels would not have ratted them to the police. But they had attacked in front on the police.

Officer Miller had been in an unmarked car. Pulling them over to tease his sister. Simon the idiot must not have realized who he was. But officer Miller had noticed him. Knew exactly who the assailant was.

Neagan would be panicking at the increased attention The Saviours would be receiving from the police. Combined with the loss of money and man power and protection Neagan would be panicking, and panic made you stupid, stupid made you dangerous.

"Should we go on lockdown?" Merle asked.

Lockdown was not something they needed often. All the members of the club would stay at the heavily guarded clubhouse with their families.

"I think until the FBI carries out their raid on the docks, in two weeks time, that would be best." Zeke had explained to the rest of the council what Daryl already knew about Dwight.

The council left the room slowly, Daryl was still sitting in his chair staring of into space.

"Daryl?..." he questioned.

"She won't want to stay here." He murmured, his voice almost silent.

"Why?"

"Because the goddamn clubhouse isn't wheelchair accesible. She doesn't understand, what they can do. How serious this is, and she's stubborn and brave as hell." Daryl grunted.

" Both admirable traits." Zeke said

"No" Daryl got up and paced with his arms in his armpits. Zeke had known Daryl a long time. This was something he did when he was upset. Extremely so. "No...brave will get her killed...this is my fault. I put her in this position. She was helpless out there. What if they decide to grab her?"

"Daryl, sit." Zeke watched as the man slumped into the chair as though defeated.

"The night Carol came to the party, I found her to be...intimidating. I knew she was in a a wheelchair but she came in ordering people about as though she owned the place. That's not weakness in my eyes. When Dale was part of the club, Irma, well she was so small, we thought her fragile. But one night at a party while Dale and I were meeting, someone got fresh let's say with her. We found her with a knife to the man's throat, and since the night you saved her, she's persevered. What I'm trying to tell you. Don't make the mistake of underestimating strength and overestimating weakness. Don't underestimate Carol. I have a feeling if you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: so I don't like this chapter :( it didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Mehhhhh. Here it is. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 17

It had been a week, a week since the attack on the highway and Daryl was driving her insane.

Carol had rolled her eyes at his lame excuse about taking the next two weeks off from the garage. She knew he was worried about her, she wished he would just say it instead of following her around like a puppy.

She didn't mind the company, far from it, but the implication that she was less than able to take care of herself put her sensitive hackles up. She knew that this was something she was too sensitive about. She knew she should give him a break, he was worried, but the fact that he had woke up at her house every morning to escort her to work was annoying. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself and her independence had already been fought for in her battles against her mother to just move out.

So she stayed quiet hoping like hell he would snap out of it. Wondering what the hell the shooting had been about in the first place.

He told her it was better that she didn't know. She didn't like that, but didn't argue. She trusted implicitly that he was only wanting to protect her not hide things from her. He was a good man. Above everything, and anything, she trusted that. She trusted him, but if she was in danger she wanted to know what from.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" She murmured. She was sitting on his lap, on her couch. He'd pretty much moved in since the shooting.

She hummed a little at the way his hands were slid up under her t shirt softly massaging her lower back. She told him once a few days ago she had chronic back pain in that area. Her therapist Glenn constantly told her it was because she strained her back when moving the chair instead of moving from her core muscles.

Daryl if he was near her, seemed to always have his hands rubbing that area. It seemed almost as though his hands would unconsciously seek out that spot without him realize he was doing it.

He seemed to enjoy pulling her on to his lap, when they were home alone, or out in public for that matter she thought with a grin of the party at the clubhouse. Carol got the impression that Daryl was a lonely soul, who'd been deprived of affection for so long that he craved it now. He seemed to want to shower her with affection too.

She groaned as his lips found her neck, and sighed as his pressure on her neck gently pushed her back to the arm of the couch. Her neck resting on his forearm.

"Don't look like you wanna go anywhere.." he grunted," his fingernails scraping along the skin of her belly that had been exposed when her shirt had ridden up.

"I feel like there's a reason you want to stay in." She grinned threading her fingers through his hair.

"There is." He murmured into her neck flexing his hips into her belly. She could feel his hard length against her side. "Thought you wanted to watch chick flicks." He grunted.

Damn he really was pulling out the big guns.

She sighed pushing him up. "Alright, what's the deal?"

His eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"You have been stuck to me tighter than white on rice since the shooting, I know you're worried but this is more than that, I know you...you need to talk. So talk..." She said quirking her brow.

He stared at her, for a long time. Carol started to wonder if maybe she made a mistake, pushing. When he started to talk. It all came out. He told her about the kid who had been killed and the illegal activities of the Saviours. He told her things she was sure would get him killed if they knew he had told her. He told her about the undercover agent Dwight and the raid going down in one week time.

"I can't loose you too." He finished. "I need you to be safe. Stay safe. Can you put up with me being neurotic, for another week. Then maybe this will be over?"

He looked so worried like he expected her to kick him out or something. It was amazing that a man like this could have such self doubt.

Threading her fingers back through his hair she smiled. "Alright. But only if I get to watch all the chick flicks I want over the next week."

He looked confused then smirked at her. Going back to the spot on her neck he seemed to love. "Ok" he grunted, as his hands went up her shirt.

"I'll have to make a list." She sighed. She hadn't put a bra on, she had no intention of going out just wanted this conversation to happen. She hummed in appreciation as he cupped her breast.

"Ok" he murmured not listening. Coming more squarely on top of her. Settling in between her legs. He started to grind himself into her.

"The Notebook, Titanic.." she murmured as he pinched her nipple. She gasped "Clueless."

"The Fuck's Clueless?" He murmured, as his fingers, skimmed along the waist band of her pants.

"90's teen chick flick...or possibly you." She said with a giggle.

He pulled back looking at her. "You fucking playing me?" He said with a grin.

She wrapped her arms around his neck looking innocent "Who me?"

She squealed as he scooped her up carrying her down to her room.

"You even like chick flicks?" he grunted.

"Yes, but only when I'm by myself with ice cream, wine, chocolate and potatoes chips." She smirked as he opened the door.

"For a tiny little thing, I don't know where you put all that food." He said.

She laughed throwing back her head. " A little bit all over, i'll show you."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: new chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 18

"This new arm is sweet!"

Carol watched as Merle crushed his twentieth soda can with a grin.

"Well I'm glad you are enjoying yourself but it can do more than crush soda cans." She said sarcastically. They were in the office at the garage.

Most of the club were out, watching from a distance, the raid at the docks. Carol couldn't understand how the club could be involved in what Daryl had explained was essentially a police operation. She'd been surprised by his answer.

"Carol, not much happens in this town that Zeke doesn't play a part in...Miller may be one of the cops who are on the straight and narrow, but not all of them are. Zeke gets what he wants. He doesn't cause them problems and pays them well, I doubt half the force even feels guilty about it."

She'd been shocked. She'd never realized that Zeke was that powerful in town. Almost like a king. The town was lucky that Zeke was a good man.

Daryl promised, that they weren't getting involved. He promised that he would be safe. They would only intervene if they found Neagan getting away. They were mainly going to make sure their interests were protected he said. They needed it to be over and they needed Denis to be avenged.

She believed him to a point but she had a feeling that they would be doing more than observing at a distance; and she was surprisingly ok with that.

It had shocked her at first, when she realized, she had no problem with Daryl performing certain illegal activities. He wasn't a psychopath or a serial killer, but she knew that to stop someone from hurting the people he loved, he would do anything. She knew he would also do anything to get revenge for those people being hurt. She was ok with that.

She would do the same.

That was the thing. She would do the same and maybe more. She would do anything to protect the ones she loved.

So, she wasn't pissed about the fact that he'd taken her to the garage so Merle could babysit her in essence. Well, she was trying not to be pissed.

He'd pulled her onto his lap on the couch in his office, before he left. His hands had cupped her face and he'd starred at her with an intensity that gave her chills. They'd only been together two months. She couldn't imagine living her life without him.

His thumb had caressed her cheek, and he'd pressed his forehead to hers.

"I can't loose you too." He'd whispered hoarsely.

She'd been spellbound. He had that effect on her. As he buried his face in her neck he murmured "Stay safe when I'm gone"

She grinned, rocking him from side to side. "The doctors told me I have nine lives" she murmured. "It's you I'm worried about."

"You ain't gotta worry about me." He grunted from her neck his hands roaming up and down her sides.

"I can't help it..." she whispered "I love you."

He stilled, immobilized suddenly and she'd wondered if she'd made a mistake. "Say that again." He murmured hoarsely.

"I love you?"

"Yeah,...no ones ever said that to me before." He whispered, pressing kisses to her neck. His fingertips flexing like he was trying to pull her closer. He inhaled like he wanted to breath her in.

She pulled back looking at him. "Not your parents? Or Merle?" She asked.

"Naw, Merle don't talk about stuff like that. Mama died when I was three and you know what my daddy was like." He grunted.

He told her one night, while holding her in bed, all of what he'd suffered at the hands of his father. The hell he and Merle had gone through. How grateful he had been when he ran away from home when Merle was in the millitary and Zeke had taken him in. Treated him like his own son. Welcomed Merle into the fold when Merle had found him. Daryl was nothing but loyal to those he loved. It broke her heart a little to know he didn't expect it back in return.

"I love you." She murmured again and watched as a sweet smile filled his face.

"I love you too...your it for me" he said almost in wonder. Like he'd never actually believed he would find this.

She smiled to herself thinking of the next hour they spent on the couch, before Daryl had to leave. She'd watched as he'd gotten dressed. Her stomach clenching in apprehension and she saw him arm himself with three guns and two knives. Her fear must have shown on her face. "It's just a precaution, you can never be too safe." he said and kissed her before heading out.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Merle was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Wheels, your daydreaming!" He muttered. "Good lord that goofy assed smile ain't cause your picturing my brother naked is it ?. Fucking gross is what that shit is. Hurry up and play your word."

They were playing scrabble. Merle's request. He'd lamented how no one would play with him. The guys in the club thought he was lame when he'd brought it up. She agreed mainly to stop him from whinny and cause she was tired of watching him try to burp the alphabet while he crushed soda cans with his new arm.

"Annoy." She played her word with a grunt watching with a smirk as Merle pretended to absent mindlessly stoke his jaw with his new hand.

"That's some fucked up shit right there. You're cheating." He muttered.

"Merle the bag of letters is over there. How in the world am I cheating?" She asked.

"I dunno...but I'm watching you." He squinted his eyes at her, as he played an o and u on her y for you.

She snorted "You're hilarious." She said.

"I fucking know!" Merle cackled and she laughed. Despite herself she was having fun. Merle was funny, something she always valued in a friend.

"I'm going to the bathroom, Mr. Comedian, be back in a second."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet. Too quiet. The lights in the main garage bay were off when she came out of the bathroom. They'd been on when she went in, she was surprised Merle had turned them off.

"Merle..?" She called as she wheeled back to the office. She wheeled behind Daryl's desk when she didn't see him, and gasped when she saw Merle slumped on the floor. A man stepped into the office. A wide smile on his face, cheesy leather jacket, and a baseball ball twirling on his shoulder.

"Well lookey here. I wanted to teach that asshole Dixon to mind his own business. I was just looking for old Merle. But I got lucky. Two for the price of one!"


	19. Chapter 19

AN: sorry for the long delay :/ a short update to get back into the swing of things on this. This is a short chapter and then there will be two more chapters before it's done. I have been very busy lately, sorry for the spotty updates. Let me know what you think :)

Sorry for the use of the term "cripple" please remember it's Negan who used it :(

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxx

Chapter -19

Xxxxx

"I assume you're Negan?"

The man smiled as Carol wheeled herself more fully behind Daryl's desk. She wanted to keep the desk in between them, and she was hoping the gun that she discovered Daryl kept hidden within reach was still there under his desk. She had to ignore her impulse, to go to Merle. She could see Merle was breathing. That was enough for now. If she played this right she could still maybe save both their lives.

He smiled, a big smile, the cheesy kind that you might get from a used car salesmen. A sleazy dishonest used car salesmen. "Well little lady, I. . My reputation precedes me." He sat down across from her, smiling and sucking on his teeth.

"Not really." She muttered and saw his brow quirk in confusion. Then he shrugged with a laugh as he didn't care what she meant.

"I heard Daryl had a new girl, and that she was a cripple, but my my I found that hard to believe... But I get it now. You are very interesting indeed." He flicked his nails as though he had not a care in the world. "Here's what we are going to do, I'm gonna take you with me and we are gonna meet up with whoever of my boys survived that BETRAYAL at the docks, and I'm gonna use you to get enough money out of Daryl so that I can disappear...or maybe my new found contacts might have a customer with a thing for girls in a wheelchair." He smiled at her and she felt her stomach turn "I bet I could get a pretty penny for you...you're helpless,...I can see the appeal."

The last few years of her life flashed before her eyes. The disastrous date with Ed, the constant fights with her family to regain her independence, the barriers thrown into her path everyday. She wasn't helpless. Her fingers slid along the lower edge of the desk, as Negan laughed. That asshole didn't even have a gun, he thought that he could simply knock out Merle and she'd have no choice but to do what he wanted. That she could not protect herself. Fuck that shit!

Suddenly she was angry. Angry at the world and fate and everyone who'd underestimated her. Suddenly she would be damned if this asshole would mess things up for her and Daryl more than he'd already had. All she could picture was Daryl's face, and the way he had been so happy when she had told him she loved him. She would be damned if Negan would take that away from him.

Negan wasn't even paying attention to her as he got his phone out. No, this wasn't happening. He had his phone up to his ear and he winked at her. The gun was in her hand now.

"That's where you went wrong." She said softly.

"What's that sweetheart?" Negan said with a chuckle.

"You underestimated me" she said as she brought the gun up and fired two shots into his chest. "That was your mistake."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: new chapter. Not sure how many more chapters but this is almost ended. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 20

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight of the police cars, filling the parking lot of the garage was surreal. The glow of the lights surrounded Daryl, as he raced towards the garage, past anyone who tried to stop him. Leaving Jerry and Zeke, calling after him. Panic, and pure fear, was racing through his blood.

The FBI raid on the docs had started well. The FBI had enough evidence Dwight had told him, to arrest everyone, right there on the docks. No need to let them send the ship, and rescue the women on board, in the open water. They had them, it was going to end tonight. Dwight, Daryl had learned had been busy the past week. Risking his neck, planting bugs, getting recordings. They had everything they needed to end this tonight.

The MC had watched as the FBI had moved in, from a distance. Daryl wanted to be damn sure that after tonight, it would be over.

The firefight that had erupted, was a cover they'd realized. The loyal bastards of Saviours were laying down cover so Negan could disappear. Son of a bitch it was like this asshole was running a cult or something.

The dust had settled, most of the Saviours were arrested, the rest dead, and Neagan was gone. That was when Dwight had hauled a terrified Eugene right past Daryl, towards a waiting vehicle.

Daryl had seen red. Grabbing Eugene he'd pushed him against the building. Asking him how long he'd been a rat, not even giving him a chance to answer as he fired off accesations and questions , but then Eugene had confessed. Confessed how he'd told Neagan about Carol.

Daryl's blood had run cold, especially when Dwight told him how Neagan seemed to blame Daryl...for all of this.

His heart had practically pounded out of his chest as he raced back to the garage on his bike, Zeke and Jerry following close behind him.

Police tape was up around the entrance. Rick was standing next to a group of Paramedics that were helping Merle to his feet.

"I told you, I'm fucking fine! Goddamn it!" Merle crabbed at the paramedics. Then looked up as he saw Daryl standing there.

Rick turned then, saw him standing at the doorway eyes frantically darting around the room. Rick put his hand up to touch his shoulder in reassurance, but it only made his unease worse. "She's ok .." Rick started to say.

"Where the fuck is she?" He all but growled, barely managing to hold a grip on his sanity.

"She's in your office...the chief is questioning her...she...she killed Neagan." Rick said cautiously, Daryl was sure he was scared of his reaction.

Daryl swivelled, heading towards his office, as he yelled to Merle to call Andrea.

Flinging the door open, he saw her sitting there, Neagan's god damn body still on the floor covered by a sheet. Her face was as white as that very sheet. The chief and the ADA he recognized talking to her, but she wasn't answering. She was so pale, her eyes staring at the body under the sheet. Wringing her hands. "Ms Miller..we only want to know what happened here..." the ADA turned as he steeped into the office. "Mr. Dixon.." she started to say but stopped as Daryl leaned down, picked Carol up out of her chair, and inhaled a lung full of her scent. Only then did he realize that he'd been shaking since the feeling of dread had stricken him on the docks. His arms wrapped around her as a feeling of calm, settled into his soul. Calming him.. He turned heading out of the office, carrying her with him. "Mr. Dixon wait.." the chief called.

Daryl turned, still holding her in his arms. " We will meet you at the station, in two hours, with our attorney Andrea Harrison." Then he turned and walked away from them as she buried her face in his neck.

Striding towards his truck, he yelled at Jerry to grab her chair. Opening the door he set her down, she seemed to be in a trance staring at the lights. He buckled her up, pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to her house.

She was so goddamn quiet, it was scary. He wanted her to talk, to make a smart ass remark, ...anything.

Picking her up again, he made his way into her house, set her on couch. Then he couldn't hold it back anymore. He sank down onto his knees, in between her legs, tears, trickled down his face.

"I'm sorry." The words were difficult to speak. He was a selfish bastard. He put her in this position. He did this to her, any choice other than him, would have been better for ger. But he couldn't let her go. He would never let her go.

She lifted up his chin, her fingers cupping his cheeks. "I'm good" she murmured. "Just...shocked...I killed him." She whispered.

"I know..." he started to say but she stopped him.

"And I'm not sorry. He was going to kill Merle. He was going to hurt me." She said softly and the rage in his gut threatened to overflow. "He was going to sell me, he said people would pay money for me, because I'm helpless."

Daryl wanted to be sick, he wanted to run to the bathroom and empty his stomach, but he held it back.

"He underestimated me...I'm not helpless. I had to do it. There was no other choice. Will I go to jail? " she looked up at him, with a thread of apprehension in her eyes, like she was waiting for him to judge her.

He put his hands on her face, holding her gaze. "You did what you had to do. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll make sure of it." If he had to get Zeke to pay off every town official he would. Hell if he had to he'd take Carol and run he'd do it, no hesitation , he smiled softly and added. "I love you... I can't loose you too."


	21. Chapter 21

AN: last chapter! Thank you for all your enthusiasm. This is a special story for me. I'm so happy with how it was received. Please let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 21

They entered the station to find Andrea waiting. She seemed annoyed at having to wait. "Can it Blondie" he muttered before she had a chance to speak.

"Time is money" she snapped as her heels clicked down the hallway.

His temper was at it's limits. "I sure as hell pay you enough for your time." He growled.

"Daryl..enough." Carol said and he instantly calmed, his temper soothed by her voice alone. "It's ok." She said simply grabbing his hand.

Andrea stared at Carol then turned to Daryl. "I really like her...don't fuck it up." She snapped going to the room where the officers were waiting.

In the end the police refused to press charges, whether Zeke had pulled some strings or the police truly thought it was self defence, or they were just scared shitless of Andrea, he wasn't sure he did not care. She was free that's all he cared about.

Life carried on, he came to think of her family as his own. Merle loved her like a sister. He could feel their lives intertwining in knots that would never be unbroken. In the back of his mind he wondered, at the selfishness of keeping her in his orbit. He would never be totally clear of the mc the past would haunt his future.

He and Merle were working in the shop one night. When Merle had asked the question "When you finally gonna pop the question and ask Wheels to marry you?"

He'd stopped, unsure how to answer. Merle had stopped and grabbed his brow in annoyance.

"Jesus fuck Daryl... it's not cause of the chair is it? Cause if it is, I will kick your ass boy. Don't think I can't." Merle huffed.

He shook his head no, it wasn't the chair, that wasn't what was stopping him. He didn't mind that she sometimes needed help. She was more capable and resourceful than most women he knew.

"Well you don't think she's strong enough to deal with what shit life throws at her?" Merle asked.

Once again he nodded no, Carol was the strongest woman he knew. She could do anything, face anything.

"So...you're just a pussy then?" Merle asked cackling.

"Yeah...I guess I was...not anymore." He said as he ran out of the garage and straight to her house. She said yes.

Two months later the crowd at their wedding had been confused when standing at the alter, he'd smiled when he'd seen her, walked slowly towards her and picked her up. Walking down the aisle to a new life together. They carried each other to their tomorrows.


End file.
